La isla de Master Hand
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Los luchadores se han ido de vacaciones gracias a Crazy Hand. Pero pronto descubriran que en la isla de ensueño a la que han ido ocurre algo extraño. Todo empieza con una prueba de valor. Cambio de nombre Posible IkeMarth. ZeLink.
1. La prueba de valor

**Iossu! Aqui vuelvo con otra historia! Esta vez, las vacaciones y los animes de colegialas me han dado ganas de escribirla =D. Disfrutad, es muy "tipica".**

**

* * *

**

Marth estaba tirado en su toalla, disfrutando del atardecer. El príncipe siempre pensó que el ocaso era más hermoso en el mar, cuando éste volvía anaranjado, como el cielo. Los luchadores se encontraban en una mansión en la playa. Eran unas pequeñas vacaciones. Crazy Hand destrozó media Mansión Smash en una de sus rabietas, por lo que Master Hand decidió dar un mes de descanso a los luchadores y enviarlos a la mansión de playa que poseía. Nada más llegar, todos se habían lanzado a la playa como unos niños corriendo hacia las chuches que habían caído de la piñata en un cumpleaños.

Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Popo y Lala (en bañador, por supuesto =D) se fueron juntos a buscar cangrejos entre las rocas, pero después acabaron bañándose en una charca que encontraron en esa zona; Peach y Zelda tomaban el sol, provocando serios sonrojos en las caras de Mario y Link; Samus, con su colosal bikini, jugaba con Snake y Falcon a partir sandías con los ojos cerrados, armados con un palo; Falco y Wolf echaron una partida a las palas, con Fox de árbitro; los villanos hacían terribles planes para conquistar el mundo y después discutían porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer; el Entrenador Pokemon, Lucario y Meta Knight se fueron a entrenar a las rocas, mientras vigilaban a los niños; Olimar, Kirby, Mr. Game & Watch y Pikachu jugaban en la orilla; Mario y Luigi hacían castillos de arena, posteriormente pisoteados por Wario, quien tras esto se reía como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo; Link, Ike y Roy, que había sido invitado a las vacaciones, hacían carreras en el agua, mientras Marth jugaba a la pelota con Pit, cerca de la orilla, ya que el ángel no podía nadar porque decía que si mojaba sus alas luego le pesarían mucho.

Pero ya era casi de noche y en la playa quedaba sólo Marth. Todos habían regresado a la mansión, o habían ido a explorar el bosque hasta la hora de la cena.

- Qué tranquilidad...- suspiró el príncipe- He hecho bien en quedarme aquí a ver el atardecer.

El sol se escondió en el mar. Aún quedaba algo de luz cuando el príncipe se levantó y se dirigió a la mansión. Había luchadores jugando a las consolas de la sala de juegos, otros intentando ver lo que se cocinaba para la cena...

Marth se fue a su habitación, que compartía con Ike, Roy, Pit y Link. Era enorme. Cuando entró, vio que Roy se estaba riendo a carcajadas de algo que Ike intentaba decirle. Al oír la puerta, los dos se giraron sorprendidos, Marth les sonrió.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Esto sólo hizo que Roy se tirara al suelo y empezara a reírse con más intensidad.

- ¡Hey, ya vale!- le gritó Ike- ¡No tiene gracia!

- ¡Jaja... y dice... que no... tiene grac-gracia!- consiguió decir el pelirrojo, entre risas- Ya verás como sí- dijo, más calmado- Hey, Marth.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Sabes que Ike está ca-

Roy no consiguió acabar la frase, pues Ike se tiró encima de él a darle con la almohada, que fue lo primero que encontró.

- ¡Calla, idiota!- le gritaba.

Marth se encogió de hombros y se fue a la ducha, con la ropa que se pondría después y una toalla. Ya en el baño, se quitó la ropa de playa y la sacudió. Después, se dio una ducha. Cuando salió, ya vestido, del baño, se encontró con Ike y Roy, ya más calmado, pero lleno de chichones, que estaban cogiendo sus cosas. Los tres llevaban bermudas, chanclas y camisetas playeras. El mercenario llevaba su cinta; el príncipe, sin embargo, se había quitado la tiara. Ike sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que pareces una chica, tardando tanto en la ducha?- le dijo, buscando molestarle- ¿Dónde está tu corona femenina?

Marth le tiró la pastilla de jabón, haciendo diana, y se lanzó a estrangular al mercenario. Roy se empezó a reír de nuevo. Marth recordó algo de pronto.

- ¡Ah!¿Hoy no es la prueba de valor?

Ike paró de moverse. Roy se calmó un poco.

- Sí, espero que sea...- estalló en risas- ...¡emocionante!¿Verdad, Ike?

El mercenario volvió a lanzarse contra él, pero el pelirrojo salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer en el salóooon~~!- gritó Roy.

De Ike empezó a emanar un aura oscura. Marth se apresuró a correr detrás de Roy. Segundos después, los dos estaban huyendo de un enfurecido mercenario.

- ¡¿Pero qué es eso que le molesta tanto?- gritó Marth.

- ¡Ya lo verás esta noche!

Después de unos minutos de persecución, Ike les alcanzó. Tras una pequeña pelea y una tranquila cena, todos fueron otra vez a la playa; pero esta vez, se subieron a una barca y fueron llevados a unos acantilados, donde había una cueva bastante tenebrosa. Estaban todos, menos los villanos. Master Hand se acercó a los luchadores.

- Bien, escuchad. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es llegar al final de la cueva y traer una de las insignias metálicas del Brawl que hay sobre una roca. En esa cueva habrá un lugar con varios pasillos distintos, seguid vuestro instinto y elegid el que creáis que es el correcto. Hay primer, segundo y tercer puesto. La victoria aquí será considerada como una victoria en una pelea en la Mansión Smash. De los últimos me encargaré personalmente.

Todos tragaron saliva. Marth, Pit y Link notaron a Ike muy nervioso. Roy sonreía abiertamente.

- Antes de nada, debo deciros dos cosas: la primera, es que tenéis que ir en parejas.

Se oyó un murmullo desaprobador general.

- ¡Silencio!- gritó la mano- La segunda, es que no vais de fiesta. Esta no es una cueva normal. De hecho, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, Dedede y Wario han desaparecido ahí dentro.

La sorpresa invadió a los luchadores. Lala se echó a llorar. Peach y Zelda la tranquilizaron.

- ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?- preguntó Samus.

- No quisieron esperar al resto y se metieron sin permiso. Entré a por ellos, pero no estaban. Sólo estaba la moto de Wario- respondió Master Hand- Formad las parejas.

- ¡Pero nos hemos dejado las armas en la mansión!- protestó Pit.

- No están permitidas las armas.

- Jo...

Al cabo de un rato, todos habían formado sus parejas: Mario y Peach, Link y Zelda, Ness y Lucas, los Ice Climbers, Luigi y Toon Link, Fox y Falco, Samus y Snake, Falcon y Olimar, Kirby y Mr. Game, Pikachu y el Entrenador Pokemon, Lucario y Meta Knight, Pit y Roy, e Ike y Marth.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Falcon y Olimar, por petición del primero, que entró haciendo poses raras. Olimar temblaba como un flan. Un minuto después, Luigi y Toon Link entraron con lagrimitas en los ojos. Las parejas fueron entrando en intervalos de un minuto. Después de Samus y Snake, les toco a Pit y Roy. El ángel iba escondido detrás del pelirrojo, quien sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Un minuto más tarde les tocó a Link y Zelda, quien iba agarrada al brazo del hyllian, quien estaba bastante sonrojado. Sólo quedaban Kirby y Mr. Game e Ike y Marth. Los pequeños entraron primero. El mercenario estaba temblando. Marth suspiró y se giró hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- ¿A-a m-mi?- tartamudeó el otro- N-nada.

- Espera...- murmuró Marth- ¡No me digas que tienes miedo!

Ike le dio un capón.

- Y-yo n-no t-t-tengo mied-miedo, ¿v-vale?- dijo el mercenario- S-solo es q-que n-n-no me gust-gustan los f-fan-f-f-f-f-fa...

- ¿Fantasmas?- preguntó Marth.

- ¡¿DONDE?- gritó Ike, poniéndose detrás del príncipe.

Marth se echó a reír.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- no podía parar- Así... así que... lo que Roy quería dec... decir era... era que estabas cagado de miedo por la prueba... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... esto sí que es una sorpresa... jeje... el gran mercenario asustado por un fantas...

Ike le dió otro capón. El príncipe siguió riéndose. Master Hand se acercó a ellos, un poco confuso.

- Os toca- dijo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Pues que...- empezó Marth.

- ¡Nada!- cortó Ike, agarrando al príncipe y metiéndose en la cueva.

- Pues vale- respondió Master Hand "encogiéndose de hombros"(?) xD.

Dentro de la cueva, Marth estaba en alerta máxima. Ike sólo iba detrás de él, mirando a todas partes como un niño pequeño. Marth se detuvo de pronto e Ike se agarró a él, soltando un grito.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?¡¿Qué has visto?- gritó- ¡SOCORRO!

- ¡No he visto nada, idiota!- repuso el otro, aguantando la risa- Sólo iba a pedirte que dejaras de lloriquear y ayudaras un poco, para variar.

Ike se enfurruñó. Marth suspiró. Para empezar... ¿Por qué demonios le había tocado ir con el mercenario? (Nota de la autora: pues porque si no no tendría gracia =D). De pronto, se oyó un rugido y unos gritos, que parecían de Samus. Ike y Marth corrieron hacia el lugar. Les encontraron frente a un monstruo enorme, que había cogido a la cazarrecompensas con la guardia baja. Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Snake dijo su famosa frase "It's show time!", sacó dos pares de granadas y se las arrojó al monstruo. Hubo una gran explosión, pero no se derrumbó la cueva, para el alivio de Ike y Marth. Samus cayó en los brazos de Snake, quien sonrió y la bajó. De pronto, desaparecieron y se oyó la voz de Master Hand.

"Samus y Snake, descalificados por utilizar armas."

Ike y Marth se acercaron al monstruo chamuscado y vieron, con incredulidad, que se trataba de Bowser. Marth se cruzó de brazos.

- Hey... No se habrán escondido para asustarnos a todos... ¿verdad?- murmuró Ike.

- Master Hand podría ser cómplice y habernos engañado diciendo que habían desaparecido- respondió Marth- Tiene sentido.

- ¡Bien!- gritó Ike- ¡Ahora que sé que no hay fantasmas, voy a ir con todo!

- La que me espera...- mumuró Marth, suspirando.

Los dos siguieron su camino, hasta que escucharon otros gritos. Gritos de niños. Ike y Marth corrieron hacia allí. Se tropezaron con Luigi, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, Popo y Lala que corrían llorando hacia la salida. Marth detuvo a Ness.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

- ¡Hay un monstruo muy grande!- gritó- ¡Tiene a Zelda!¡Link está peleando contra él!

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó Ike.

Ness salió corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Ike y Marth se miraron, asintieron y salieron corriendo a buscar a los hyllians, mientras se volvía a escuchar la voz de Master Hand.

"Ice Climbers, Luigi, Ness, Lucas y Toon Link, descalificados"

* * *

**Hala, hasta aquí el primer capítulo! xD Tenía ganas de poner un poco en ridículo a Ike, q siempre es el q molesta a Marth en mis fanfics! **

**Soy feliz, por fin puedo hacer una historia de varios capis otra vez! ¿Será IkexMarth en el futuro...? Pues no tengo ni idea! =D**

**Bueno, reviews, felices vacaciones y CIAOSSU!**


	2. Asaltos

**Iossu! Capítulo 2, espero q lo disfruteis =D!**

* * *

Ike y Marth corrían hacia el lugar del que habían salido corriendo los niños. La cueva estaba iluminada simplemente por sus linternas. Giraron una esquina y chocaron con Mario y Peach, quien soltó un grito terrible. Los tres chicos se taparon los oídos.

- ¡Peach, que somos nosotros!- gritó Marth.

- ¡Mis oídos!- se quejó Ike.

Peach dejó de gritar.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó- Lo siento, chicos, es que oí gritar a Zelda, y muchos golpes, y me asusté...

- Sí, no sé que les habrá pasado a Zelda y Link, pero nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a ir- dijo Mario- Vamos a dar un rodeo...

Se oyeron más golpes y un fuerte rugido. Peach gritó, cogió a Mario y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Marth suspiró.

"Peach y Mario, descalificados", anunció Master Hand.

Se oyó otro rugido y un grito de Link. Ike le puso la mano en el hombro a Marth, que asintió. Los dos corrieron hacia allí. Encontraron a Link y Zelda en una cavidad, iluminada por antorchas, de la que salían cuatro túneles distintos. Allí, el techo estaba bastante alto. Un monstruo que les resultó terriblemente familiar tenía a Zelda en una garra, mientras que con la otra luchaba contra Link, quien no le hacía daño ya que no tenía su espada. El monstruo le dio con el revés de la garra a Link, lanzándole contra la pared. Los peliazules corrieron hacia el hyllian.

- ¡Link!- gritó Marth, ayudándole a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...- respondió el otro, con dificultad- Pero Zelda...

Ike se puso delante del hyllian y el príncipe, enfrentando al monstruo. Zelda estaba inconsciente en la garra derecha. Marth apretó los dientes.

- Ganondorf...- susurró.

- Sí...- murmuró Link- Parece que nos ha estado esperando.

- Pues vamos a darle las gracias por su bienvenida- dijo Ike, chocando sus puños en señal de que estaba listo para pelear.

Marth y Link asintieron. Los tres se lanzaron a por Ganondorf. El monstruo no sabía a quién atacar. Ike se acercó rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen. El monstruo rugió. Marth se impulsó en Ike y saltó hacia la cabeza de Ganondorf y le dió una patada, provocando que el monstruo se retorciera. Antes de poder evitarlo, el príncipe recibió un cabezazo de la bestia enloquecida y salió despedido hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero dos brazos fuertes le sujetaron, salvándole del golpe. Link remató la faena y dio otra patada a Ganondorf, haciendo a la bestia abrir la garra y soltar a Zelda, antes de estamparse contra la pared y volver a su forma... ¿hyllian? =S. Link agarró a la princesa justo antes de que tocara el suelo. Marth abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al mercenario.

- ¿Estás bien, princesa?- preguntó el otro con una sonrisa.

El príncipe iba a replicar, cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza. Puso cara de terror.

- ¡Un...!¡Un fantasma!- gritó, señalando a algún lugar detrás de Ike.

- Ja, ja, ja, no voy a picar, Marth- dijo el otro, sin soltarle- No creas que vas a asustarm-

Pero se calló al ver que el príncipe abría aún más los ojos. Link también parecía sorprendido.

- I-Ike...- susurró Marth- De...detrás de ti...

El mercenario se giró, tragando saliva. Sus ojos se ampliaron. Tenía una horrible cara frente a él, con el pelo envuelto en llamas...

- ¡UAAAAAAH!- gritó, echando a correr con el príncipe aún en brazos.

Link se echó a reír. Marth también. Ike se detuvo, confuso. Se giró al oír una risa escandalosa que conocía muy bien. Allí estaba Roy, quitándose una máscara mientras se partía de risa. A su lado, Pit también sonreía. Link se reía a carcajadas y Zelda, apoyada en él, se reía tapándose la boca con una mano. Ike frunció el ceño y se giró, al sentir un forcejeo en sus brazos, hacia Marth. El príncipe había dejado de reírse en alto e intentaba bajarse. Roy respiró hondo.

- He estado preparando esto desde por la tarde- se volvió a reír- ¡Parece que la máscara del festival del año pasado ha funcionado!

- Un día de estos te voy a matar, Roy...-murmuró Ike, de quien emanaba un aura asesina- Duerme con un ojo abierto...

En respuesta, Roy volvió a reírse a carcajadas. Link ayudó a Zelda a levantarse.

- ¿Quieres que nos retiremos?- preguntó el hyllian.

- No, estoy bien- respondió la princesa.

De pronto, escucharon un fuerte ruído. La cueva tembló ligeramente.

"Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucario y Meta Knight, descalificados".

Todos se sorprendieron.

- Ya van un montón de descalificados...- murmuró Pit.

- Es verdad- dijo Zelda- Y ni siquiera ha pasado una hora.

- Nos están asaltando- dijo Marth, por fin en tierra firme (xD)- Los villanos.

- Y Master Hand lo sabe- añadió Ike.

- Tal vez nos está poniendo a prueba- dijo Link- A lo mejor quiere ver cómo nos las apañamos en esta situación. Quiero decir, pensadlo bien; diciendo que tenemos que entrar en una cueva oscura, en la que han "desaparecido" cinco de los luchadores más fuertes, ya nos mete el miedo en el cuerpo. No nos deja utilizar nuestras armas. Y luego, cuando ya estamos muy adentro, descubrimos que nos ha engañado y nos plantea dos opciones: seguir adelante sabiendo que en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar...

- O volver con el rabo entre las piernas para que nos dé una paliza por echarnos atrás como unos cobardes- continuó Roy- Tiene sentido.

Marth se echó hacia delante.

- Pues yo no voy a elegir la segunda opción- sentenció.

Sus compañeros sonrieron. Marth se giró, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó- Lo digo en serio.

Ike le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Pues vamos allá- dijo, sonriendo.

Roy se llevó la mano a la cintura.

- Pero esto es un problema...- dijo- ¿Por qué túnel vamos?

Todos cayeron en la cuenta.

- Esperad un momento- dijo Marth, echando a caminar.

El príncipe se metió en la entrada de todos los túneles. En el último, el de la derecha del todo, les hizo una señal a sus compañeros.

- Es probable que éste no sea el correcto- dijo- Hay mucha humedad, por lo que puede que haya un pequeño lago o algo parecido ahí dentro.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de particular?- preguntó Ike.

- Las insignias son metálicas- respondió el príncipe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Pit.

- Que probablemente no las pondrían en un lugar muy húmedo, ya que se podrían oxidar- respondió Marth- Claro, eso suponiendo que no sean de acero inoxidable o algo por el estilo.

- Es un buen razonamiento- dijo Roy- Entonces, sólo quedan estos tres.

- Pues tendremos que escoger uno cada uno- dijo Link- Así, si el razonamiento de Marth es verdadero, por lo menos dos de nosotros encontrarán las insignias y podrán dar un grito al resto para avisar de que su túnel es el correcto, y de esta forma, los demás volveríamos a esta caverna y entraríamos por el túnel correcto.

- ¡Buena idea!- exclamó Zelda mientras cogía del brazo a Link, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el hyllian.

De pronto, se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Master Hand.

"Pikachu, Entrenador Pokemon, Fox, Falco, Olimar y Falcon, descalificados por elegir el túnel incorrecto".

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Nuestro plan acaba de irse a la mierda- anunció Roy

- Pues sí- dijo Pit.

- Tendremos que seguir la primera parte del plan- dijo Marth- Nosotros vamos por el de la izquierda. Vamos, Ike.

- Espera, espera, espera...- murmuró Ike- ¿Desde cuándo decides tú por dónde vamos?

- Desde siempre, porque no me fío un pelo de ti- respondió el otro, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Pues yo quiero ir por el del centro!- gruñó Ike.

- Mira lo que me importa que quieras ir por el del centro- dijo Marth, metiéndose en el de la izquierda.

Los otros se volvieron a reír. Ike apretó los dientes y le agarró del brazo. Marth se giró, molesto.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

Ike le miraba muy serio. Él le devolvió la mirada. El resto tragó saliva ante la tensión ambiental...

- Vamos a echarlo a piedra, papel o tijera- dijo el mercenario.

Sus compañeros se cayeron con la típica gotita en la cabeza =D. Marth suspiró.

- Está bien.

Se prepararon.

- Piedra, papel o tijeraWAH!- Ike cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente.

Todos miraron a Marth con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Mi piedra vence a tu cabeza, he ganado- dijo el príncipe, sin inmutarse.

Marth le había dado un puñetazo a Ike y ahora le arrastraba hacia el túnel de la izquierda con un poco de esfuerzo. Se giró hacia los demás.

- ¡Suerte!- les dijo, antes de encender la linterna y seguir adelante.

Los otros estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Joder, Marth, cómo molas!- dijo Roy entre risas.

- ¡Qué bestia!- añadió Link- Pobre Ike... JAJAJAJAJA

- Ya verás cuando se despierte- murmuró Pit, riéndose.

Tras unos minutos de risas, Roy y Pit eligieron el túnel de la derecha, y Link y Zelda el del centro.

En su túnel, Marth dejó de arrastrar al mercenario y se apoyó en la pared. No había dicho nada, pero se había hecho daño en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo cuando Ganondorf en forma bestia le dio el cabezazo. Pero no había notado tanto malestar hasta ahora. El dolor era muy fuerte.

Ike se despertó. Recordó todo de golpe y se sentó, preparado para abalanzarse sobre el príncipe para devolverle el golpe. Pero se detuvo al ver a Marth agarrándose la camiseta a la altura del pecho.

- Maldita sea... cómo echo de menos mi armadura...- murmuró el príncipe.

- ¿Marth?- Ike se puso de pie.

El príncipe se sobresaltó y se incorporó, lo que le dolió aún más. Cayó de rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo. Ike corrió a su lado.

- ¡Marth!- gritó, cogiéndole por los hombros- ¿Estás bien?

- Pues claro...- respondió el otro, sarcástico- ¿No lo... ves...?

- ¿Podrías dejar esa actitud por lo menos cuando estás herido?

- Vale...

- ¿Seguimos o volvemos?- preguntó el mercenario, de improviso.

Marth le miró, sorprendido.

- ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó- Ya dije que iba a seguir adelante.

Marth intentó ponerse en pie para demostrar que podía seguir, pero el dolor ahora era demasiado fuerte. Probablemente se había roto una o dos costillas, o quizás el brazo. El mercenario le miraba fijamente. El príncipe mantenía la vista en el suelo.

- Quiero seguir- dijo firmemente, apretando los puños- Esto se ha convertido en mucho más que una simple prueba de valor. No puedo rendirme ahora.

- Entiendo- susurró el mercenario, sonriendo.

Ike le levantó. Marth hizo una mueca de dolor. El mercenario cogió la linterna se la puso en la boca. Después, cogió a Marth a caballito y siguió adelante.

- Por cierto, muy bueno el truco de la piedra- murmuró el mercenario.

- Gracias...- respondió el otro, sonriendo- Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie cuando salgamos, ¿eh?

- Me lo pensaré- respondió Ike, sonriendo- A cambio tendrás que ayudarme a vengarme de Roy.

- Vale~~

Siguieron caminando.

- Me pregunto cómo les irá a los otros...- murmuró Ike.

Como si fuera la respuesta, se oyó la voz de Master Hand.

"Pit y Roy, descalificados".

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el 2º capítulo. Espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones! **

**Saludos de una servidora.**

**Ciaossu!**


	3. El pasadizo

**Iossu! Por fin actualizo. Creo que voy a cambiar el nombre al fic xk se me ha ocurrido seguirlo y no dejarlo en una simple prueba de valor =D. Vamos, q la cosa va pa larga xDDD Pero vosotros no os preocupeis, leed este capi y comentad =D**

**Nota aclaratoria:**

**Los diálogos entre comillas son mentales, es decir, no hablan en alto. =D**

* * *

_Recordatorio._

_- Me pregunto cómo les irá a los otros...- murmuró Ike._

_Como si fuera la respuesta, se oyó la voz de Master Hand._

"_Pit y Roy, descalificados"._

~o~o~O~o~o~

Ike se detuvo. El príncipe y él tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Ellos también?- Ike se estaba poniendo nervioso- ¡¿Qué clase de prueba es esta?

La voz de Master Hand resonó por toda la cueva.

_"Escuchadme bien, luchadores restantes. Los demás han fracasado, lo cual me ha puesto de muy mal humor. Quiero castigarles, pero estoy dispuesto a darles una oportunidad. Si conseguís dos insignias cada uno, en total, ocho, libraréis a vuestros compañeros del castigo. Eso es todo."_

Tras unos segundos de eco, la cueva se quedó en silencio. Ike dio un puñetazo a la pared. Marth apretó los puños.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó el mercenario.

- Es demasiada presión...- susurró Marth- Master Hand... ¿Qué pretendes...?

La fuerza con la que Ike dio el puñetazo hizo que la pared se resquebrajara, haciendo un boquete. Marth tosió por el polvo que se levantó al caer las rocas.

- ¡Ike!Cof,cof...¡Eres un bestia!- le gritó.

- Lo siento...- murmuró el otro- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí...- Marth miró hacia el boquete- Este debe ser el túnel que escogieron o Link y Zelda o Pit y Roy.

Ike cogió aire.

¡ ¡ ¡LINK! ! !- gritó, haciendo que Marth se tapara los oídos- ¡¿ME OYES?¡¿QUÉ TÚNEL HABÉIS COGIDO?

La voz de Ike llegó a todos los rincones de la cueva. Algo comenzó a despertarse en lo más profundo de la misma... Marth sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

- ¿Qué es... esta sensación...?- susurró el príncipe.

Ike se giró hacia él, pero una voz les hizo volver a mirar hacia el boquete.

- ¡¿Ike?- era Link, definitivamente- ¡Hemos cogido el del centro!¡Pero hemos llegado a una especie de lago subterráneo!

- ¡¿Un lago?- exclamó Marth- ¡¿Y por qué no note la humedad en su túnel?

- ¡Aún no hemos salido del túnel, estamos pensando qué hacer!- gritó Link.

- ¡Entendido!- gritó Ike.

De pronto, Marth sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, seguida de una fuerte presión. Se puso rígido y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Ike se dio cuenta y lo bajó, dejándolo en el suelo, para ponerse a su lado.

- ¡Marth!- gritó- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

El príncipe bajó aún más la cabeza. Ike se estaba desesperando.

- ¡Márchate!- gritó Marth, de pronto- ¡Fuera de mi mente!¡Vete!

- ¡Marth!- Ike le agarró por los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo- ¡Vuelve en ti, maldita sea!

"_Marth..."_

El príncipe dejó de moverse. Oyó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"_Marth... no te resistas... soy yo... Roy..."_

- ¿Roy...?- susurró el príncipe.

- ¡¿Qué?- Ike cada vez estaba más preocupado por la salud mental del peliazul.

"_Sí, soy yo. Lucario está transmitiéndote mis pensamientos"._

- Entiendo... me has dado un susto... pensé que alguien quería controlar mi mente...- dijo Marth, ya más calmado- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hey, ¿con quién estás hablando?- le preguntó Ike.

"_Voy a contarte todo lo que hemos descubierto mientras los demás distraen a Master Hand, no tenemos mucho tiempo."_

"Te escucho", susurró mentalmente Marth.

"_El túnel incorrecto es el de la derecha, el que tú dijiste, porque es el primero en llegar al lago."_

"¿El primero?"

"_Exacto. Todos los túneles llevan al lago. Si alguien ha llegado al final del túnel, no debe salir, o será descalificado, como nos pasó a Pit, a mí y a otros más. El túnel de la izquierda, o sea, el vuestro, es el último en llegar hasta el lago. Se puede acceder a él desde los túneles del centro-izquierda y centro-derecha, rompiendo la pared. El de la derecha del todo está aislado por unas rocas demasiado duras. Debéis ir todos a vuestro túnel."_

Marth le puso la mano en el hombro a Ike. El príncipe seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Ike, avisa a Link y a Zelda de que no salgan del túnel y que vuelvan hasta ver el boquete.

- Eh... vale...- murmuró un confuso Ike.

Tras unos cuantos gritos y una respuesta por parte de los hyllians, el mercenario consiguió que Link y Zelda retrocedieran y buscaran el boquete.

"_Hemos derrotado a todos los villanos; están aquí, inconscientes. Ganondorf despertó y dijo que no recordaba nada; únicamente sabe que entró a la cueva con los demás, que Bowser y Wario iban armando un buen escándalo y que lo último que recuerda es que oyeron un ruído muy siniestro."_

"¿Un ruído siniestro...?¿Eso quiere decir que no estaban aliados con Master Hand para asustar a los demás?", preguntó Marth.

"_Es posi...". _La voz de Roy dejó de oírse.

El príncipe sintió un cambio en la presión que sentía en la cabeza, lo cual le mareó un poco.

"_Marth, soy Lucario. No tenemos tiempo. Yo también escogí el túnel de la izquierda. Un poco más adelante de tu posición, encontrarás dos contenedores de corazón y un bate. Tras los objetos, hay un túnel secreto. El bate fue dejado ahí como pista, supongo. Nosotros no pudimos utilizarlo porque Wolf nos atacó y Meta Knight y Kirby, que iba con nosotros, sacaron sus armas."_

"Entendido, muchas gracias, Lucario".

"_No me lo agradezcas aún, Marth. No debes bajar la guardia. Hay algo en esa cueva que me da muy mala espina. De hecho, toda la isla... me da la sensación de que podría estar maldita... Pero eso ahora no importa. Tenéis que daros prisa."_

Marth sintió que la presión en su mente desaparecía a la vez que oyó las voces de los hyllians. El príncipe abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Ike, Link y Zelda, mirándole con cara de preocupación. Ante eso, sólo pudo sonreír. Ike frunció el ceño.

- ¿No crees que me debes una explicación?- preguntó.

- Roy se ha comunicado conmigo gracias a Lucario. Me ha dicho lo que han descubierto los que han sido descalificados. Parece que Master Hand y los villanos no estaban aliados. Pero ahora tenemos que centrarnos en conseguir las insignias- dijo Marth- Ike, Lucario dijo que un poco más adelante había dos contenedores de corazón y un bate.

El mercenario asintió, se puso en pie y se adentró en el túnel. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se oyó su voz.

- ¡Lo he encontrado!- exclamó- ¡Link, ayuda a Marth a venir hasta aquí!

- ¿Marth?- preguntó Zelda, preocupada- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el hyllian, ayudando al príncipe a levantarse- ¿Tanto se ha enfadado Ike al despertarse?

El príncipe sonrió.

- Creo que fue cuando luchamos contra Ganondorf...- murmuró Marth.

- Entiendo- dijo Link- En ese caso, los contenedores de corazón nos van a venir bien.

Llegaron hasta Ike quien les esperaba sonriente con el bate en las manos.

- Ike, no hagas ninguna locura con eso- dijo Marth, con el ceño fruncido.

- Jo...

Link dejó a Marth frente a uno de los contenedores. El príncipe lo tocó y el corazón empezó a brillar. Las heridas de Marth se fueron curando y el dolor desapareció. El príncipe se levantó.

- Esto ya es otra cosa- dijo alegremente, moviendo el brazo izquierdo- Ya estoy bien.

- Me alegro- dijo Zelda, quien se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente- Esto... ¿Ocurre algo?

Link sonrió.

- Coge el otro- le dijo- Sé que estás herida.

- Pero...

- Cógelo- le dijo Ike- Link y yo estamos bien.

- Vamos- apremió Marth- Tenemos que conseguir pronto las insignias.

- Está bien.

La princesa toco el otro contenedor de corazón, que curó las heridas que le había hecho Ganondorf al apretarla con la garra. Marth se acercó a la pared y dio unos golpecitos.

- Es aquí- dijo- Aquí hay un pasadizo, según Lucario.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Link.

Marth se giró hacia Ike, quien le miraba con ojos de carnero degollado mientras sostenía el bate con las dos manos.

- ¿Puedo...?- preguntó el mercenario, como un niño pequeño pidiendo a sus padres ir con sus amigos al parque de atracciones- Porfaporfaporfaporfaporfa~~...

El príncipe suspiró.

- Vaale.

- ¡Bien!- gritó Ike- Vamos allá...

Los otros tres se echaron hacia atrás. Ike alzó el bate y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared, en el lugar que había indicado Marth. Abrió un gran boquete. Cuando el polvo y el humo se disiparon, los cuatro luchadores vieron un estrecho pasillo de piedra. La salida no se veía desde allí. Ike se iba a meter, pero Marth le detuvo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo sientes?- preguntó- Percibo una presencia hostil ahí dentro.

- Ey, Marth, ya vale- gruñó Ike- No podrás asustarme otra vez.

- Dice la verdad, Ike- dijo Zelda- Tal vez sea muy peligroso entrar...

- Pero no podemos echarnos atrás; los demás confían en nosotros- dijo Link.

Marth asintió.

- Lucario se ha molestado en darnos toda la información, no podemos fallarle- dijo.

Ike se puso detrás de él.

- Pues vamos- dijo, claramente asustado.

Marth suspiró y entró en el pasillo, seguido por sus compañeros. A medida que avanzaban, la presencia era cada vez más fuerte y Marth y Zelda se preocupaban más. Ahí había algo, lo sabían. Y lo peor era que pronto lo iban a comprobar.

* * *

**Bueno, la cosa va bastante bien =D. Pues nada, gracias por leer y espero reviews eh!**

**Ciaossu!**


	4. Complicaciones

**Iossu! Cuanto tiempo... o no xD. Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo. Espero que os guste. Es mi remedio para aquellas que han empezado ya el cole y necesitan un poco de yaoi para reponerse... o algo asi xDD**

**Disfrutad!**

* * *

Recordatorio:

_Marth suspiró y entró en el pasillo, seguido por sus compañeros. A medida que avanzaban, la presencia era cada vez más fuerte y Marth y Zelda se preocupaban más. Ahí había algo, lo sabían. Y lo peor era que pronto lo iban a comprobar._

º~º~o~O~o~º~º

Los luchadores siguieron caminando. El pasillo parecía ser interminable. Habían tenido que encender una linterna porque las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo se habían terminado a la mitad. La linterna de Marth parpadeó un par de veces antes de apagarse y, a oscuras, tuvieron que coger la de Ike. Llegaron a un punto en el que el pasillo hacía una especie de curva y, por fin, vieron la salida. Una gran caverna, iluminada por cuatro grandes antorchas, que en el centro tenía un foso rodeando un pequeño santuario. No había agua y se podía cruzar por cuatro pequeños puentes, colocados en cada lado del cuadrado que formaba el foso, alrededor del santuario. Allí, sobre una roca en la pequeña construcción, se encontraban las insignias. Ike salió corriendo hacia ellas.

- ¡Ike, espera!- gritó Marth- ¡No seas tan imprudente!

- ¡No puede ser tan fácil!- corroboró Link.

Pero el mercenario no hizo caso y cruzó el foso. Luego, les miró sonriendo, con una insignia en cada mano.

- ¿Veis? Ya está. No ha pasado nada.

- Pero...- Marth no podía creer que fuera tan sencillo después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que es seguro- dijo, echando a andar.

Marth miró a Link, quien parecía dudoso.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Zelda?- preguntó de repente Ike, haciendo mirar a los otros dos.

La princesa estaba quieta, justo antes de pasar por el puente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Señaló al foso. Ike miró hacia donde indicaba la princesa y abrió los ojos como platos. Una luz morada y azul empezó a emanar de la tierra, tomando la forma de una mujer, pero con la cara de huesos. Era semitransparente. Ike empezó a temblar.

- ¡U-u-u-u-u-un...!- empezó.

- ¡Fantasma!- terminó Zelda.

Marth y Link iban a correr hacia ellos, pero se detuvieron al ver algo que les horrorizó. El fantasma de la mujer se introdució en el cuerpo de Zelda. Ike se quedó en el santuario, temblando, pensando que allí estaría a salvo. Zelda-fantasma se giró hacia Link y Marth.

- ¡Zelda!- gritó el hyllian.- ¡¿Zelda, me oyes?

- L-Link... ayúdame...- la princesa cayó al suelo de rodillas.- D-duele... mucho...

El hyllian echó a correr hacia ella antes de que Marth pudiera detenerle. Se arrodilló al lado de la princesa.

- ¡Link, aléjate de ella!- gritó Marth- ¡Es una trampa!

Pero antes de que el hyllian pudiera reaccionar, la princesa le dio un puñetazo que le dejó aturdido en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos!¡Defiéndete!- gritó Marth.

- N-no... puedo... hacerlo- susurró el hyllian.- No puedo... atacar... a Zeld-

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, pues Zelda-fantasma le puso la mano sobre la parte izquierda del pecho, justo en el corazón, y empezó a apretar. Link gritó.

- ¡Vaya, que buen corazón tienes!- dijo la princesa poseída.- Será un bonito regalo para el amo...

- ¡UAAAGH!- Link aulló de dolor.

- ¡Link!- Marth se abalanzó sobre la princesa y rodaron hasta casi el borde del foso.

- ¡Tú...!¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?

- ¡No pienso dejar que utilices a Zelda para matar a Link!¡No puedo quedarme mirando!

Forcejearon. La princesa logró colocarse sobre Marth y le agarró por el cuello, intentando ahogarle. El príncipe no conseguía librarse del fuerte agarre. Link estaba inconsciente.

- M-Marth...- susurró Ike, incapaz de moverse.- ¡Mierda...!

- I-Ike...- susurró el príncipe, a quien se le empezaba a nublar la vista.- C-coge a Link y... hu... huye.

Ike lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Marth tenía los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas enrojecidas. De pronto, la princesa sonrió.

- Tus ojos... son muy bonitos...- dijo al príncipe.- Oh sí, un gran regalo para el amo...

Marth soltó un grito ahogado a la vez que la princesa dirigía su mano a su ojo derecho. Una lágrima se le escapó al príncipe. Aquello le causó tanta impresión al mercenario, que olvidó sus miedos y saltó sobre la princesa poseída, empujándola. Link volvió en sí. Ike, tras una corta pelea contra Zelda, consiguió apresarla con las manos detrás de la espalda. Link se arrastró hacia ellos.

- ¡Zelda!- gritó.- ¡Escúchame!¡Sé que aún puedes oírme!

- ¡No, no puede!- gritó el fantasma.- ¡Para vencerme tendréis que matarla!

El hyllian negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!- continuó Link.- ¡No te dejes vencer por un fantasma de tres al cuarto!¡Eres una princesa!

De pronto, Zelda-fantasma empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

- ¡No!¡No recuperarás el control!- exclamó.

- ¡Vamos Zelda, tienes que luchar!¡Tenemos que volver con los demás, nos están esperando!¡Porque sé que quieres volver a reír con Peach y sus chismes!¡Porque seguro que quieres consolar a los niños tras esta horrible velada!- con cada cosa que decía, el fantasma perdía más el control. Link prácticamente lloraba.- ¡Y porque yo... yo te quiero!¡Y quiero seguir viviendo mi vida contigo!¡ZELDA!

- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- el fantasma gritó, a la vez que salía del cuerpo de la princesa, quien usó su magia en un último esfuerzo para destruírlo.

El fantasma se desvaneció. La princesa cayó en los brazos de Link.

- Link...- susurró.- Gracias...

El hyllian la abrazó fuertemente. Ike sonrió. Luego se giró hacia el príncipe, quien no se movía. El mercenario se preocupó.

- Eh, Marth- llamó.

El príncipe permaneció inmóvil, tendido en el suelo.

- ¿M-Marth...?

No hubo respuesta. Link y Zelda se giraron. El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Marth!- llamó de nuevo el mercenario, arrodillándose a su lado.- ¡Despierta!¡Ya ha terminado todo!¡Lo hemos conseguido!

No hubo reacción por parte del chico. Ike le cogió por los hombros y lo zarandeó. Nada. El mercenario sintió un vacío en el estómago. Le ardían los ojos.

- Hey, Marth...- susurró, temblando.- Deja de bromear... vamos, abre los ojos...

Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca; Link abrió mucho los ojos. De pronto, Ike se fijó en que el pecho del príncipe no subía ni bajaba. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas.

- ¡N-no respira!¡No respira!- gritó.- ¡¿Qué hago?

Link y Zelda corrieron a su lado. La chica llevó su mano al cuello del príncipe, pero Ike se la apartó bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué haces?

- Mirar si tiene pulso- respondió la chica, un poco dolida por la reacción de Ike.

La princesa volvió a llevar la mano al cuello del chico. Comprobó el pulso.

- ¡¿Y bien?- preguntó Ike.

- Es muy débil, pero aún tiene.

- ¡¿Y qué hacemos?

- ¡El RCP!- dijo sin dudar la princesa.- ¡Dos insuflaciones y treinta compresiones torácicas!

- ¡¿Y quién lo hace?- preguntó el hyllian, preocupado.

- ¡Quien sea, da igual!- dijo el mercenario, cogiendo aire y...

Los hyllians abrieron los ojos de par en par. Ike hizo las dos insuflaciones y procedió a hacer las compresiones. No dio resultado, por lo que volvió a hacer las insuflaciones. A la quinta compresión, Marth subió el pecho bruscamente y empezó a toser, hasta que consiguió coger una buena bocanada de aire. Ike le agarró por los hombros.

- ¡Marth!¡¿Cómo te encuentras?- gritó.

- Fatal...- murmuró el príncipe, volviendo a toser.- ¿Qué me... ha pasado?

- El fantasma casi te ahoga. Dejaste de respirar- dijo Link.

- ¿Eh...?- Marth aún estaba en trance.- ¿Y cómo es que sigo...vivo...?

- ¡Pues porque...- de pronto, Ike se calló. Por primera vez, pensó en lo que acababa de hacer. Él había... a Marth... ¿Eh?... No podía ser...- ...Eh... esto...

- El RCP- dijo sin dudar la princesa. (otra vez xD)

- Oh, ya veo- dijo el príncipe.- Gracias... Zelda...

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Esto... No fui yo, Marth.

- ¿Eh?

Incómodo silencio. Ike empezó a temblar, sudar y sonrojarse. Marth le miró.

- Ike, tienes mala cara- dijo, poniéndole la mano en la frente.- ¿Tienes fiebre?

Aquello fue demasiado para el mercenario. Se levantó de golpe, levantó al príncipe e indicó a los hyllians que le siguieran.

- ¡V-v-vamos a coger las insignias rápidamente y volvamos a la salida!- su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

Link empezó a reírse y ayudó a Zelda a llegar hasta el santuario. Se acercaron a una roca que había en el centro del mismo y cogieron las insignias. Decidieron cogerlas todas y guardarlas en el bolsito que había traído la princesa.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la salida de la cueva, donde les esperaban todos. Roy fue el primero en divisarlos y, poco después, los cuatro luchadores estaban rodeados por el resto. Master Hand liberó del castigo a todos menos a los villanos, por haber entrado sin permiso a la cueva. Tras muchas preguntas, todos regresaron a la mansión de playa para dormir, ignorando lo que iba a ocurrir en los próximos días.

* * *

**Vale, ya está, jejejejejejeje...**

**No pensaríais de verdad que iba a continuar la escena de: "oh, si no fue Zelda, ¿quién fue?" ... MUAHAHA para eso hay tiempo, así que no nos impacientemos. Tal vez ni siquiera ponga "ese tipo de yaoi", aún no tengo nada claro =P**

**Reclamo reviews!**

**Ciaossu!**


	5. Conversación Nocturna

**Iossu! Este capi es algo corto con respecto al resto. Gomen, pero al final tuve que hacerlo asi xDD. GAHH que m***** hoy empecé el insti... *suspiro* Bachillerato es más aguantable que la ESO pero aun asi... madrugar... mmmm... Bueno, pues no os aburro más con mis quejas xDD. Hala, a leer!**

* * *

_Recordatorio:_

_Tras muchas preguntas, todos regresaron a la mansión de playa para dormir, ignorando lo que iba a ocurrir en los próximos días._

º~º~o~O~o~º~º

Aún era de noche cuando Marth se despertó. Vio que la habitación no estaba a oscuras; en el suelo, con una lamparita, estaban Link, Ike y Roy sentados en círculo. Pit estaba debajo de una manta al lado del pelirrojo. El príncipe se desperezó y se levantó, para después dirigirse hacia ellos. Aún tenía sueño, pero le entró la curiosidad por lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros. Ike le vio y sonrió.

- Vaya, te has despertado- dijo.- ¿Eres tú en tu totalidad?

- ¿Qué tonterías dices de repente?- preguntó el príncipe, frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba con ellos.

- Vale, eres tú.

Link bostezó y contagió a todos.

- ¿Qué hacéis despiertos tan tarde?- preguntó Marth.- ¿No tenéis sueño?

- Estoy MUERTO de sueño- se quejó Link.

- Pero estamos hablando sobre lo que nos dijo Master Hand...- añadió Roy.

- ¿Eh?¿Dijo algo?- preguntó el príncipe.

Ike suspiró.

- Sí, pero tú, por lo visto, estabas en una especie de trance y parece que no te has enterado de nada- respondió.- Te debió agarrar fuerte del cuello, ese fantasma...

- Hey... Ike...- murmuró Link, medio dormido.- No... metas a Zelda... en esto...

- ¡¿Cómo que en trance?- exclamó Marth.

- Pues eso, que estabas, pero no estabas, maldita sea, no es tan difícil de entender, el pollo asado está muy rico...- murmuró Ike.

Silencio.

- Ike, eso que has dicho no tiene ningún sentido- comentó Marth.

Un ronquido fue la respuesta del mercenario, quien se cayó hacia atrás y se dio un golpe contra el suelo, despertándose y soltando un grito, lo cual despertó a Link y le hizo dar un brinco. Tras un momento de confusión, Marth y Roy empezaron a reírse como locos. Incluso Pit soltó una carcajada. Los otros dos se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

- Vale... vale- dijo Marth, entre risas.- ¿Y qué os dijo Master Hand?

- Pues que en esta isla, antes de que llegara él, vivía una tribu de indígenas que hacía rituales en los que incluso sacrificaban a mujeres y hombres para honrar a sus dioses. Pero esto fue ya hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Master Hand llegó, sólo era una isla desierta. La historia la descubrió por unos pergaminos que dejaron los sabios de la tribu en la cueva a la que entramos y en un santuario en el bosque- informó Roy.

- ¡¿Entonces, aquel fantasma...?- exclamó el príncipe, ahora serio.

- Es posible que fuera una víctima de los rituales- respondió el pelirrojo.

Ike tembló. Marth se quedó en silencio, llevándose la mano al mentón.

- Pero... ese fantasma mencionó a un "amo"- dijo.- ¿Sería una criada...?

- Ah, es cierto- corroboraron Ike y Link.

Roy negó con la cabeza.

- No tendría sentido, pues por lo visto, en los pergaminos ponía que, exceptuando el hecho de que tenían un líder, vivían en igualdad. Y el líder era sólo un viejo sabio que los dirigía, no tenía criados ni nada por el estilo. Ten en cuenta que no es un reino como el nuestro, es una isla donde hay pocos recursos- respondió Roy.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado tú eso de la igualdad?- preguntó Marth.

Ahora fue Pit el que respondió.

- Master Hand nos contó la historia al volver a la Mansión. También nos dijo que tendría más cuidado con los eventos y que no debería haber problemas si no armamos ningún escándalo o algo por el estilo. Que tengamos cuidado con los santuarios y que no nos acerquemos a los restos del poblado indígena, por si acaso.

- ¡¿Hay un poblado?

- Sí, al este del bosque, cerca del río- respondió Link.

De pronto, el príncipe recordó las palabras de Lucario.

- Lucario me dijo que le daba la sensación de que toda la isla estaba maldita. Que tenía un mal presentimiento...

Ike y Pit se asustaron. Los otros se quedaron pensativos.

- Esto es muy confuso...- murmuró Marth, bostezando.

Automáticamente, el resto bostezó. Se rieron.

- Mejor vámonos a dormir- propuso Ike.- Ya pensaremos mañana con más claridad.

- A la luz del día~~- añadieron Roy y Marth, sonriendo.

Ike se sonrojó.

- ¡A callar!- exclamó.

Todos se levantaron. Marth iba a ir hacia su cama cuando sintió un tirón en la manga. Se giró y vio a Pit, frotándose el ojo con cara tristona.

- Marth... ¿Puedo dormir contigo...?- pidió el ángelito.- E-es que, con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche... me da miedo dormir solo en mi cama...

Automáticamente, Ike se detuvo y aguzó el oído, sin girarse. Marth sonrió a Pit.

- Claro, pero arrastraremos tu cama y la pondremos al lado de la mía- dijo.- Si juntamos las sábanas, estaremos juntos y tendremos más espacio.

- ¡Vale, gracias!- respondió el ángel.- ¡Yupi, compartiré cama con Marth!

El mercenario se puso rojo.

_Estaremos juntos..._

_Estaremos juntos..._

_Juntos..._

_Cama._

- ¡GAHH!- gritó de repente.- ¡No podéis hacer eso!

- ¿Eh?- Marth se sorprendió, al igual que el resto.- ¿Por qué?

Ike se sonrojó. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró hacia el techo.

- ¡Simplemente no podéis!

- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?- gruñó el príncipe.- ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!

- ¡No, no, no, no!- gritaba el otro.- ¡Definitivamente no!

Link se empezó a reír. Marth (ahora mosqueado), Pit y Roy no se enteraban de nada. Al final, acabaron quitando los colchones de las camas y los tiraron al suelo, los juntaron y durmieron los cinco ahí.

~oOo~

Esa noche, el Capitán Falcon salió a tomar el aire, para así entrenar sus puñetazos y patadas. Cuando ya llevaba una hora, sintió que estaba siendo observado, por lo que los movimientos que hacía los terminaba con poses, como si hubiera un paparazzi. De pronto, de entre las sombras, salieron dos figuras. Falcon se puso en una pose defensiva, pero pronto se relajó y sonrió.

- ¡WHOA!¡Pero si sois _vosotros_!- exclamó, haciendo poses de nuevo.- ¡¿Habéis venido a admirarme, chicos?¡YEA-

Después, todo se volvió negro para el capitán.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 5º capi. A partir de este, las cosas se complican... supongo. (No tengo escritos más capítulos, de hecho, lo que hago es escribirlos y a continuación subirlos, no espero a tener otro escrito xDD). Este fic no va como el de Consecuencias de un comentario, va más a lo loco xD.**

**Maah, dejando de lado a Ike y su lado pervert-jealous, este capi fue más que nada para explicar la "situación de la isla" y, bueno, para tocar un poquito las narices dejándolo en una parte que yo consideraría "sensible". xD**

**Pues eso, Reviews! Que me dan ánimos para escribir más deprisa!**

**Ciaossu!**


	6. Desapariciones

**Iossu! Otro capi más... uff xDDD. En fin, hay algo de "leve shounen ai" (osea, na de na xDD), esta es la advertencia xD. Muchas gracias a Itsuke-hyuuga y zeldi-chan de hyuuga por comentar siempre mis fics ^^, en serio, muchiiisimas gracias! Hala, a leer!**

**

* * *

**

_Recordatorio:_

_De pronto, de entre las sombras, salieron dos figuras. Falcon se puso en una pose defensiva, pero pronto se relajó y sonrió._

_- ¡Whoa!¡Pero si sois vosotros!- exclamó, haciendo poses de nuevo.- ¡¿Habéis venido a admirarme, chicos?¡YEA-_

_Después, todo se volvió negro para el capitán._

º~º~o~O~o~º~º

A la mañana siguiente, el mercenario salió a la terraza de la mansión a observar el amanecer. Cuando el sol casi había salido, escuchó unos pasos y se giró. Marth se acercaba con dos tazas de café. Ike recordó la escenita que montó el día anterior y se sonrojó un poco en la vergüenza. Marth sonrió.

- Buenos días, Ike

- Buenos días...- respondió el mercenario.

Marth le entregó una taza de café, sin dejar de sonreír. Ike le miró, sorprendido, pues no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de gestos por parte del otro chico.

- Debes estar cansado, ayer nos acostamos muy tarde- le recordó el príncipe.

- Ah, eh... sí...- el mercenario cogió la taza y dio un sorbo.- Está riquísimo.

- Gracias.

- Oye, Marth...- empezó Ike.- Siento lo de anoche... yo... no sé por qué dije eso...

El príncipe sonrió.

- No pasa nada, todos estábamos cansados.

- Uhm... ya veo...

Pasaron un pequeño rato en silencio, observando cómo el sol traía la luz al mundo. Marth se giró hacia el mercenario.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?¿Necesitas algo?

Ike le miró con cara de incredulidad. Al príncipe le pasaba algo, seguro. Marth sonrió.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara de tonto?- dijo, entre risas.

- Eh... no... esto...- el mercenario no sabía cómo explicarse.- ¿Cómo decirlo?... Estás más ehm... "amable" de lo normal. ¿Pasa algo?

El príncipe miró hacia el mar, con una sonrisa distinta a la anterior.

- Zelda me contó...- susurró.- _Todo_ lo que pasó ayer.

El mercenario abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojándose fuertemente. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como signo de nerviosismo.

- Y-ya veo...- murmuró.- ...¿?...

- ¿Qué?

- Que si... estás enfadado... conmigo...

Marth soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Crees que si estuviera enfadado te habría traído café?- dijo.- No tengo motivos para estar enfadado. Tú me salvaste la vida. Esa es la única verdad.

- P-pero y-yo... t-te...

Si Ike se sonrojaba un poco más, estaría más colorado que un tomate maduro. Marth iba a decir algo, pero un grito de Samus les hizo girarse hacia la entrada de la terraza. A Ike le pareció ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas del príncipe.

- ¡Chicos!- les gritó la cazarrecompensas.- ¡¿Habéis visto a Falcon?

- No- respondió Marth.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Hemos encontrado su casco en unos matorrales de la entrada de la mansión- dijo Samus.- Estoy preocupada, nunca se lo quita... además, nadie le ha visto desde anoche.

Ike empezó a temblar ligeramente.

- ¿C-c-c-creéis que s-se lo ha llevado un f-f-fantas...

- ¡Claro que no, eso es imposible!- exclamó Marth, aunque no desechaba la idea.

- Vamos a ir a buscarlo por el bosque, ¿nos ayudáis?

- Claro- respondió el príncipe.- ¿Vienes, Ike?

El mercenario negó con la cabeza.

- Casi... mejor que no... yo me quedo aquí con los niños por si vuelve... ¿vale?

Marth suspiró y se fue con Samus. Ike se dió una palmada en la frente.

- Maldita sea, Ike, eres un cobarde...- susurró. Luego, pensó en los fantasmas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.- Mierda...

Al final, se decidió que los villanos (que aún estaban heridos por el castigo que recibieron), Ike, Peach, Zelda y los niños se quedarían en la mansión, mientras que el resto se dividiría en grupos y registraría el bosque entero. Master Hand había vuelto a la Mansión Smash para ver si su hermano estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en la reparación, por lo que tendrían que apañárselas solos.

Marth se fue con Pit, Samus, Roy, Meta Knight y Lucario a la parte este del bosque; Link, Snake, Train (el Entrenador Pokémon), Mario y Luigi se fueron al centro; y Kirby, Pikachu, & Watch, Falco y Fox se dirigieron a la parte oeste. Esta vez, todos iban armados y vestidos con sus ropajes habituales.

Una hora más tarde, el grupo de Marth llegó al río. No había ni rastro de Falcon. Se sentaron en la orilla a descansar. Pit suspiró.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese capitán loco?- murmuró.

- ¿No nos estamos preocupando demasiado?- preguntó Roy.- Seguro que está por ahí haciendo poses.

Samus frunció el ceño.

- No te pases, Roy- advirtió.- Es un buen tipo y seguro que está en problemas.

- Ya, pero aún así, hemos tenido que venir a buscarle hasta al lado del pueblo maldito- se quejó el pelirrojo.- ¿Qué pasa si nos echan un mal de ojo, o algo así?

- ¡Hiiiii!- Pit se escondió detrás de Samus.- ¡N-no digas esas cosas, Roy!

- ¡Eso!- corroboró Samus, cada vez más irritada.

Un poco más apartados, Lucario, Meta Knight y Marth hablaban sobre el pueblo.

- Tal vez Falcon esté allí- murmuró Marth.- ¿Sientes algo, Lucario?

- Ya te lo dije, toda la isla me da malas vibraciones.

- Según el señor Master Hand, no deberíamos acercarnos al pueblo, pero...- dijo Meta Knight.- Supongo que la seguridad de un compañero es lo primero.

- Sí- dijo el príncipe.- No podemos abandonar al capitán. Registraremos el pueblo.

Meta Knight y Lucario asintieron. Después, fueron a contarle el plan al resto del grupo.

Por su parte, el grupo de Link tampoco encontró nada. Llegaron hasta lo que se suponía que era el centro del bosque, pero no encontraron ni una pista sobre Falcon.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el hyllian.

- ¿Por qué no volamos el bosque entero?- propuso Snake, sacando dos granadas.

- ¡No digas burradas!- exclamó Link, horrorizado, pues sabía muy bien que el cazarrecompensas lo decía completamente en serio.- ¿Alguna idea que no implique fuego, bombas y un desastre natural?

Silencio. Train suspiró.

- Podría sobrevolar lo que queda de bosque con Charizard; tal vez incluso podría registrar una parte de la montaña desde el aire.

- ¡Buena idea!- exclamó Link.- Haz eso.

El entrenador asintió y sacó a Charizard. Se subió en el pokémon, que desplegó las alas y se elevó, hasta que sus compañeros los perdieron de vista. Mario se acarició el mostacho.

- Mientras, nosotros podríamos bus-

_Bzzzt. _El zumbido cortó al fontanero a la mitad de la frase. Snake sacó el transmisor que llevaba su grupo para contactar con el grupo de Samus y el de Falco.

_- Snake, Falco, ¿me escucháis?_

- Sí, te oímos- respondió el cazarrecompensas.

Se oyó una afirmación por parte de Falco.

_- No hemos encontrado nada, así que hemos decidido registrar el pueblo- _dijo Samus.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó Link.- ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

_- Sí, no deberíais arriesgaros- _corroboró Falco.

_- Vamos a ir, ya que hay una gran posibilidad de que esté allí- _explicó la chica._- Os hemos contactado porque vamos a salir del radio de alcance de los transmisores. No os preocupéis, tenemos a Lucario para guiarnos. Eso es todo._

- ¡Espera, Samus!- exclamó Snake.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La cazarrecompensas había apagado el transmisor. Link suspiró.

- Falco, ¿qué va a hacer tu grupo?- preguntó Snake.

_- Pues de momento..._- de pronto, se calló.- _¡¿Qué ha sido eso?_

_- ¡No lo sé, era muy rápido!- _esa era la voz de Fox.- _¡Un momento!¡¿Dónde están Kirby y Mr. Game?_

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?- gritó Snake.

Se escuchó un extraño ruido durante un segundo.

_- ¡Y ahora Pikachu!¡Se ha llevado a los tres!-_ exclamó Fox.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ocurre?- gritó Link.

_- ¡Algo nos está atacando!_- respondió Falco. Se escuchaban disparos.- _¡Pero es muy rápido!_

Se oyó un grito.

_- ¡Fox!-_ gritó Falco.- _¡Un momento...!__¡No puede ser!¡Ése es- UAGH!_

- ¡Falco!- gritó Snake.- ¡Falco, ¿me oyes?

Silencio. Snake estuvo a punto de hacer explotar el transmisor. Armó tal jaleo que no se dieron cuenta de que una canción empezó a sonar.

- ¡Vamos a ayudarles, deprisa!- exclamó Link.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron Mario y Luigi.

- ¡Vamos... allá...- de pronto, Snake se sintió muy cansado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

En un instante, los cuatro cayeron dormidos al suelo. Link consiguió mantenerse despierto unos instantes más que sus compañeros, sólo para ver una gran silueta que conocía bien, al lado de otra más pequeña.

- Vosotros... sois... ¿por qué...?- susurró antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 6º. Espero que os esté gustando el fic. **

**Gah, pues nada más que decir que se me ha ocurrido una idea muy guay para experimentar... más adelante... kukuku.**

**Probablemente esta misma tarde suba el primer capitulo de La caja de los Secretos.**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	7. El pueblo maldito

**Por fin! xD conseguí terminar el capi y empecé el siguiente! ACTUALIZOOO! SEEEH xDD. Estoy fatal, lo sé. Bueno, a leer!**

**

* * *

**

_Recordatorio._

_En un instante, los cuatro cayeron dormidos al suelo. Link consiguió mantenerse despierto unos instantes más que sus compañeros, sólo para ver una gran silueta que conocía bien, al lado de otra más pequeña._

_- Vosotros... sois... ¿por qué...?- susurró antes de caer dormido._

_º~º~o~O~o~º~º_

Ajenos a lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros, el grupo de Marth había cruzado el río y se había adentrado en el pueblo. Lucario iba delante, con los ojos cerrados, y el resto lo seguía en alerta máxima. Marth caminó hasta quedarse a su lado.

- ¿Ves o sientes algo?- susurró.

- No- respondió el pokemon.- Es extraño... si fuera un pueblo maldito, debería haber una especie de aura hostil, pero no hay nada.

- ¿Eso significa que lo del pueblo maldito era mentira?- preguntó Pit.

- Aún no lo sabemos- respondió el pokemon.- Manteneos alerta.

- Exacto, no debemos bajar la guardia- dijo Samus.

Tras unos minutos de caminar entre restos de lo que parecían cabañas, el grupo llegó a una especie de plaza, donde había un pozo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Marth a Lucario.

- Nada- respondió el pokemon, sorprendido.- No he visto nada.

- ¿Entonces Master Hand nos estaba tomando el pelo?- gruñó Roy.- Ya van dos veces.

- ¿Por qué no nos separamos y buscamos?- propuso Samus.- Registraremos el pueblo a fondo y, si no encontramos a Falcon, volvemos.

- Me parece bien- dijo Marth.

Pit dio un salto hacia atrás, con cara de terror.

- ¡¿Estáis locos?- gritó.- ¡No podemos hacer eso!¡Nos caerá una maldición!

- Pit, aquí no hay nada de maldito- dijo Roy.

- ¡Me da igual, yo no voy!- gruñó el ángel, sentándose al lado del pozo.- Os esperaré aquí.

Samus suspiró.

- Muy bien, no te voy a obligar- se giró hacia los demás.- Yo iré a la zona este...

- Creo que deberíamos ir en parejas- cortó Meta Knight.- Es mejor que tengamos apoyo.

La cazarrecompensas meditó la propuesta. Marth se aclaró la voz.

- Personalmente, me parece una buena idea.- dijo el príncipe.- No sabemos lo que nos espera, así que es mejor estar preparados.

- Muy bien- dijo Samus.- Yo iré a la zona este. Meta Knight y Lucario, a la oeste. Marth y Roy, seguid adelante.

Roy se adelantó.

- ¡Samus!¡¿Vas a ir sola?

- ¿Dudas de mi fuerza, mocoso?- preguntó sombríamente la cazarrecompensas.

El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, intimidado, y se escondió detrás de Marth, quien sonrió.

- Pongámonos en marcha- dijo Meta Knight.

- Si ocurre algo, me comunicaré con vosotros- dijo Lucario.

- Bien, lo haremos así- la cazarrecompensas se fue hacia el este.

Lucario y Meta Knight se fueron por donde les asignó Samus. Marth se quedó mirando al ángel.

- ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí, Pit?- preguntó el príncipe.

- Sí, marchaos.

Marth suspiró y se fue con Roy por el camino opuesto al que habían venido. El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la nuca.

- En serio... ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido ese capitán?- murmuró.- Es demasiado problemático...

- Bueno, ante todo, es un compañero, y debemos ayudarle- respondió Marth.

Roy suspiró.

- Sigue siendo un peñazo...

Por otro lado, Samus, que había encontrado una cabaña más grande que las demás, observaba atentamente unos pergaminos que había en el interior de la misma. Una gran araña apareció por detrás del papel que estaba leyendo y la chica, por el susto, soltó el pergamino y retrocedió. Al hacerlo, se chocó contra una gran tabla apoyada en la pared, la cual cayó al suelo, haciendo un agujero en el mismo. La cazarrecompensas se asomó, sorprendida. Al ver que llevaba a algún sitio, se introdujo por él. A través de un estrecho pasillo, llegó a una extraña sala.

En ella había un gran ordenador y un montón de cables. Samus se acercó al aparato encendido y observó el archivo abierto. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

- ¡Esto es...!

Empezó a abrir y leer archivos con rapidez. Cada vez se sorprendía más.

-¡Tengo que contárselo al resto!

La cazarrecompensas se giró bruscamente y salió corriendo hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al agujero, escuchó un ruído detrás de ella. Se giró y... todo se volvió negro.

Por otro lado, Meta Knight y Lucario se iban metiendo en todas las cabañas que seguían en pie. Una de ellas les llamó especialmente la atención.

En el suelo había un gran cuadro, de muchos colores, pero que tenía pintada una forma que les resultaba muy familiar. Estaban intentando recordar, cuando escucharon un extraño ruído. Automáticamente, Meta Knight sacó sus cuchillas y Lucario registró el aura de todo lo que que había en el interior de la vivienda. Entonces, con un destello azulado, Meta Knight desapareció. Lucario se sorprendió tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y vio el suelo acercarse muy deprisa. Antes de cerrar los ojos, susurró, mirando el cuadro:

- Ya veo... eras _tú_...

En la "plaza" del pozo, Pit seguía sentado en el suelo. Estaba asustado, pues aquel pueblo le daba una mala sensación. Un pájaro revoloteó en la rama de un árbol cercano, sobresaltando al ángel. Tras un segundo en tensión, Pit se relajó y suspiró.

- Ah... menudo susto...- murmuró.- Cuanto tardan los otros... ¿les habrá pasado algo...?

El ángel sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

- ¡No, todos son fuertes, no debo preocuparme!

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo había ocurrido. Decidió ir a buscar a sus compañeros, pero escuchó una especie de gemido procedente del pozo. Se detuvo; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aguzó el oído.

_- it...-_ susurraba la voz de una mujer. El ángel se acercó para oír mejor- _Pit... Pit... ven conmigo... Pit..._

De pronto, el ángel sintió que su cuerpo respondía sólo. Se acercó al pozo y se asomó. Entonces, vio una imagen de Palutena. Le estaba llamando. Instintivamente, alargó la mano y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, algo le había arrastrado al interior del pozo.

- ¡UAAAAAH!- gritó, antes de caer inconsciente.

Cien metros más al este, Marth y Roy, que estaban explorando una casa de madera que no se parecía en nada a las cabañas que habían visto hasta entonces, se sobresaltaron.

- ¡¿Eso ha sido lo que creo que ha sido?- exclamó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ha sonado a Pit!- respondió Marth, echando a correr hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de que el príncipe pudiera salir, algo rompió la ventana y le golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndole caer aturdido al suelo. Roy sacó la espada y se colocó delante de él, encarando a lo que fuera que hubiera ahí.

- ¡Marth!- gritó, sin mirar al príncipe.- ¡¿Estás bien?

- Ugh...

El peliazul se llevó la mano a la frente, que sintió húmeda. Se miró la mano y vio que, en efecto, era sangre.

- ¡Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas!- gritó Roy.

Entre las sombras apareció la silueta de un gran ser, que le resultaba familiar al pelirrojo. Cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana rota iluminó al extraño, Roy soltó un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡T-tú eres...!

Se escuchó un disparo.

- ¡UAGH!

El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas. Algo le había golpeado por detrás. El extraño se escondió de nuevo entre las sombras. Tras unos segundos de intentar con todas sus fuerzas permanecer despierto, Roy perdió la consciencia.

Marth se levantó como pudo. No le gustó nada lo que tenía ante sus ojos: un Roy inconsciente y dos enemigos, aparte de una herida en la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un destello azul iluminó durante unos pequeños segundos la estancia. Cuando desapareció, Roy había desaparecido con él.

- ¡¿Q-qué demonios...?- gritó Marth.

Notó movimiento por parte de sus enemigos, y en su estado actual sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa. Sacó su espada, hizo un montón de cortes en las paredes con una rapidez increíble y salió por la ventana rota, haciéndose algunos cortes en brazos y piernas. La casa empezó a derrumbarse; el príncipe aprovechó esto para salir corriendo tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo, hacia el exterior del pueblo.

Sintió presencias detrás de él; sabía que le estaban persiguiendo. La brecha en su frente cada vez dolía más y la sangre le hizo cerrar el ojo. Llegó al río, que cruzó casi de un salto. La vista empezó a nublársele. Cogió aire.

- ¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No había podido hacer nada por Roy y Pit. Había huído. Había traicionado a sus amigos...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el 7º. Tenía que cortar por alguna parte xDD**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que no se esté volviendo muy raro el fic al tardar tanto en hacer cada capítulo.**

**Mañana actualizo La Caja de los Secretos, seguramente.**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	8. Heridas

**Iossu! Bueno, actualicemos por aquí =D. Disfrutad!**

**

* * *

**

_Recordatorio:_

_Sintió presencias detrás de él; sabía que le estaban persiguiendo. La brecha en su frente cada vez dolía más y la sangre le hizo cerrar el ojo. Llegó al río, que cruzó casi de un salto. La vista empezó a nublársele. Cogió aire._

_¡MALDITA SEA!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_No había podido hacer nada por Roy y Pit. Había huído. Había traicionado a sus amigos..._

º~º~o~O~o~º~º

- ¡Marth!

El joven miró hacia arriba. Train descendía con Charizard. El príncipe abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡No bajes!¡No te acerques!¡O te perseguirán a ti también...!

- ¡Cógele, Charizard!- gritó el entrenador pokemon.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pokemon de fuego agarró al príncipe y lo sujetó entre sus brazos. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se elevó y consiguió volver a volar sobre los árboles.

- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Train a Marth.- ¡No he visto a nadie cuando volví de la montaña!

- Se los han llevado...- susurró el príncipe.- A todos.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó el entrenador.

Pero no hubo respuesta verbal por parte de Marth. Train se sorprendió.

- ¡Estás sangrando un montón!- exclamó.- ¡Hay que llevarte a la mansión enseguida!

- Ugh...- gimió el príncipe.

- ¡Más deprisa, Charizard!

El pokemon rugió en respuesta y aceleró el vuelo. Pronto divisaron la Mansión. Vieron a los niños jugando en el patio, vigilados por Peach y Zelda. El entrenador vio también a Ganondorf y a Ike en el porche.

* * *

- ¿Y?- preguntó Ike, con fastidio.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Porque esos idiotas no dejan de armar bulla- respondió Ganondorf, en el mismo tono.

- ¿Y por qué te pones a mi lado?- murmuró el mercenario.

El villano no respondió. Ike se giró hacia él. Ganondorf tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba hacia el cielo. Veía a Charizard con algo entre los brazos y a Train sobre él. De pronto, una sombra apareció detrás de ellos. Ganondorf la reconoció al instante. Se escuchó un disparo y el grito del entrenador. El pokemon intentó mantener el vuelo, pero fue imposible y se acabó estrellando en algún lugar entre los árboles del jardín de la mansión. El villano vio cómo el que había disparado volvía al bosque. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había caído el pokemon. Ike, que se había sobresaltado al escuchar el grito, le siguió.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó.

- Ese entrenador y su dragón- respondió Ganondorf.- Les han disparado.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó el mercenario.- ¡Peach, Zelda, llevaos a los niños dentro!

Las princesas, que también escucharon el grito, asintieron y se dirigieron con los niños al interior de la mansión. Mientras, Ike y Ganondorf se metieron entre los matorrales y árboles del jardín.

- ¡Charizard, vuelve!- se escuchó la voz de Train.- ¡Oye!¡¿Estás bien?¡Eh!

Aquello les hizo acelerar el paso al mercenario y al villano. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

- ¡E-espera, estás sangrando mucho!- exclamaba el entrenador.- ¡No te levantes!

Ike echó a correr. Tras unos segundos, llegó a un denso matorral.

- ¿Ves?¡Te dije que no te levantaras!- suspiró Train.- Hay que detener la hemorragia.

La voz provenía del otro lado. Ike fue a sacar a Ragnell cuando Ganondorf lo apartó de en medio y, de un puñetazo oscuro, se abrió paso a través del matorral. Cuando hubieron cruzado, se encontraron a un sorprendido Train mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Ike se fijó en que había alguien en el suelo al lado del chico. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se abalanzó sobre ellos.

- ¡Marth!¡Marth!- el príncipe tenía mucha sangre por la cara. Se giró hacia el otro chico.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Te lo explico más tarde, ahora debemos detener la hemorragia!- respondió Train, que parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa.- ¡Vam- UGH!

El mercenario se sorprendió. El entrenador tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara. Ganondorf se acercó.

- Tu pierna- dijo.- ¿Te la has torcido?

- N-no lo sé...- murmuró el chico.- Mierda...

El villano suspiró y agarró al entrenador, echándoselo al hombro.

- ¡Eh...!- exclamó Train.- ¡¿Pero qué...?

- ¡A callar!- rugió Ganondorf.- Ike, trae al príncipe, deprisa.

- ¡N-no hace falta que me lo digas!- gritó el peliazul, que se había sorprendido por el gesto del villano.

Así pues, volvieron a la mansión. A mitad de camino, Marth recobró la consciencia. Abrió lentamente los ojos; sentía como si volara. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Ike le estaba llevando en sus brazos.

- Ugh... ¿Ike...?

El mercenario lo miró y sonrió.

- ¡Marth, te has despertado!- exclamó.- Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

- ¿Dónde...?

- Estás en la mansión, os estamos llevando a Train y a tí a que os curen las heridas.

- Ya veo...- susurró el príncipe.- Gracias...

En ese momento, llegaron a la entrada del edificio. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a las princesas, preocupadas. Peach se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¡Oh, dios mío!- gritó.- ¡Deprisa, traedlos al salón!

Llevaron a los heridos a la sala de estar. Zelda se encargó de vendarle la pierna a Train y Peach de cerrar la herida en la frente de Marth, quien luchaba por seguir consciente.

Ike se giró hacia el entrenador.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó.

- La verdad es que no lo sé...- murmuró el chico.- Quedé con los de mi grupo en ir a registrar la montaña con Charizard. Cuando volví, no había ni rastro de nadie, por lo que pensé que habrían vuelto aquí. Fue entonces cuando vi a Marth corriendo malherido hacia la mansión. Charizard lo cogió y volvimos aquí, y... alguien nos disparó antes de llegar, pero no pude ver quién fue.

- ¿Qué?- el mercenario estaba sorprendido.

Ganondorf, que había estado apoyado en la pared, se dirigió hacia el resto.

- Fue ese primate... Diddy Kong.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa general.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- gritó el mercenario, levantándose.- ¡¿Hablas en serio?¡Pero si es de los nuestros, ¿no?

- Sólo te digo lo que vi- respondió Ganondorf.

Ike se agachó de nuevo al lado de Marth, suspirando.

- Ahora que lo pienso...- murmuró Zelda.- No he visto a Diddy desde que llegamos. No vino a la playa con nosotros...

Los niños, que se habían puesto a escuchar en la puerta, entraron, sorprendiendo a los mayores.

- Diddy se fue con su papá a buscar plátanos al bosque cuando llegamos- dijo Toon Link.

- ¡Sí, y también Sonic!- exclamó Ness.

- Y Jigglipuff los siguió- añadió Lala.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ganondorf se llevó la mano al mentón.

- ¿Les habrá afectado la maldición de la que nos habló Master Hand?

- Por lo menos, parece que a Diddy Kong sí- susurró Ike.

- ¡Hay que decírselo a los demás!- exclamó Zelda.

Peach, quien había terminado de vendar la frente de Marth, miró a Train.

- Antes dijiste que, cuando volviste de la montaña, no había rastro de los grupos. Pero aquí no ha llegado nadie- dijo la princesa.

Todos cayeron en la cuenta. Ike suspiró.

- Pues habrá que ir a buscarlos.

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero una mano tiró de su ropa. El mercenario se sorprendió al ver que había sido Marth.

- No puedes...- susurró el príncipe, con los ojos vidriosos.- Se... se los han llevado... a todos...

- ¿Qué...?

Todos se sorprendieron. Marth empezó a perder la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre. Hablar había supuesto demasiado esfuerzo en ese momento. Los ojos se le cerraron lentamente y la mano con la que agarraba la capa de Ike se soltó, pero el mercenario la cogió entre las suyas.

- ¡Marth!- exclamó.

El príncipe dormía. Ike suspiró.

- Ahora que lo pienso...- murmuró Train.- Me dijo lo mismo mientras estábamos volando.

Silencio.

- ¿E-entonces Link...?- susurró Zelda, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Peach se apresuró a llegar a su lado y darle un abrazo.

- Tranquila- dijo calmadamente.- Los encontraremos, no te preocupes. Seguro que están bien.

- ¿Podrán entrar a la mansión?- preguntó Ganondorf.- Tal vez vengan a por el príncipe o a por el entrenador, que han conseguido escapar.

Train se sobresaltó. Ike apretó los puños. Luego, cogió a Marth en brazos y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

- No permitiré que se acerquen a él- murmuró sombríamente.

Todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de personalidad del mercenario. Train agachó la cabeza. "Si hiriesen a alguien por mi culpa...", pensó. Los niños se fijaron en él y se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

- ¡No temas, Train!- exclamó Ness.

- ¿E-eh?- el entrenador se sorprendió.

- ¡Nosotros te protegeremos- dijeron Popo y Lala al unísono.

- Así que no estés triste- añadió Toon Link.

- Estamos contigo- dijo Lucas.

Train sonrió. "No harán daño a nadie, porque yo los protegeré", se dijo.

- Muchas gracias, chicos.

Los niños le abrazaron. Las princesas sonrieron. Ganondorf se fue a contarles las noticias a los villanos.

En su habitación, Ike había dejado a Marth en la cama y se había sentado en una silla frente a él. Tenía la espada al alcance de la mano y miraba fijamente al príncipe dormir.

- Definitivamente te protegeré- susurró el mercenario, apartándole un mechón de la frente.- Te lo prometo.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que Ike empieza a cogerle mucho cariño a Marthy xDD. Gahh, la cosa se me complica X.X **

**Pues nada, reviews.**

**No conseguí terminar el especial de Halloween a tiempo =(. Me salió una historia que creo que no va a ser one-shot.**

**En fin, como siempre, mañana actualizo la Caja de los Secretos, para las que estén interesadas.**

**Ciaossu!**


	9. ¿Traición?

**Iossu! Vale, probablemente este capi es el más liante xDDD en fin, disfrutad!**

**

* * *

**

La tarde pasó sin más incidentes. Zelda estaba bastante deprimida, por lo que Peach estaba con ella casi todo el tiempo; Ganondorf intentaba explicar la situación al resto de villanos; los niños jugaban con Train mientras lo "protegían"; e Ike no le quitaba el ojo de encima al príncipe, quien seguía durmiendo.

Zelda salió a dar un paseo por el jardín de la Mansión junto con Peach. Empezaba a anochecer, pero no hacía frío.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar...?- susurró la hyllian.- ¿Estará bien...?

- Zelda, tienes que calmarte- le dijo Peach.- Y entonces pensaremos lo que debemos hacer.

- Pero...

Su amiga suspiró.

- ¡Venga, Zelda!- exclamó Peach.- ¡No hablaremos de él hasta mañana!¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Eh?

- No soporto verte así- dijo la princesa.- Así que hoy no hablaremos más del tema, y mañana pensaremos en algo. Si no, me voy a acabar deprimiendo yo también. ¿Me harás ese favor?

Zelda la miró, sorprendida. "Es verdad, Mario también ha desaparecido...", pensó. Sonrió tristemente.

- Muy bien- dijo.- Haremos eso...

Peach sonrió también. Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y miró al cielo.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hicieron esta mañana los niños?- preguntó, riéndose.

- Link...- susurró la hyllian.

- Sí, sí, me hizo mucha gracia- siguió diciendo Peach.- ¡Espera, ¿qué?

- ¡Link!- exclamó Zelda.

- ¡Zelda, teníamos un acuer-

La princesa melocotón se calló al ver que la hyllian señalaba con un dedo tembloroso hacia la entrada de la mansión. Se giró y abrió mucho los ojos.

Allí, en la valla de entrada, estaba Link. Parecía cansado.

- ¡¿L-Link?- gritó Peach, corriendo hacia él.- ¡¿Estás bien?

Zelda corrió a abrazarle.

- ¡Link!- gritó, llorando.- ¡¿Dónde estabas?

- Zelda...- susurró el hyllian.

- Vamos dentro- dijo Peach.

Zelda asintió. Los tres volvieron al interior de la mansión. Llevaron a Link al salón.

- ¡Ike!- gritó Peach.

_- ¡¿Qué pasa?- _la voz venía del piso de arriba.

- ¡Es Link!- explicó la princesa.- ¡Ha vuelto!

Al poco tiempo, el hyllian estaba rodeado por las princesas, los niños, el entrenador y el mercenario. Todos le hicieron la misma pregunta.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?- gritaron.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?

- Se han ido...- respondió Link.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Train, frunciendo el ceño.

- Se han ido- repitió el hyllian.

Zelda se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Link?- preguntó, preocupada, poniéndole la mano en la frente.

El hyllian la miró, inexpresivo. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por la extraña apatía de Link ante Zelda.

En el piso de arriba, Marth empezó a despertar. El dolor de cabeza se le había pasado, pero seguía un poco mareado. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver la espada del mercenario apoyada en la silla. Iba a volver a tumbarse, cuando la ventana de su habitación estalló en mil pedazos. Se cubrió con los brazos y se levantó rápidamente, con cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales. Vio la silueta de alguien en la ventana y, sin pensarlo, cogió a Ragnell, ya que no sabía dónde habían puesto a Falchion.

Abajo, escucharon un gran estruendo. Todos se sobresaltaron.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?- exclamó Peach.

- ¡Venía de arriba!- gritó Train.

- ¡Ahí es donde está Marth!- exclamó Ike, echando a correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡Peach, lleva a los niños con los villanos!- gritó Train, siguiendo al mercenario.- ¡Allí estarán a salvo!

La princesa asintió.

- ¡Niños, venid conmigo!- exclamó.

Peach se llevó a los pequeños. Zelda se giró hacia Link.

- ¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudar!- exclamó.

Vio que Link miraba a Falchion, colocada sobre el sofá. La chica sonrió.

- ¡Bien pensado!- exclamó.- ¡Llevaremos la espada a Marth!

Zelda se levantó y fue a coger la espada. Pero lo que no había visto era la sombría sonrisa en la cara de Link.

Ike corría todo lo rápido que podía, hacia la habitación en la que Marth dormía. Tras unos cuantos ruídos, todo se había quedado en silencio. El mercenario estaba muy nervioso. Cuando, por fin, llegó a la puerta y abrió, vio algo que no esperaba.

El suelo estaba lleno de cristales y la habitación, medio destrozada. Vio cómo su espada caía al suelo desde la mano de Marth, quien estaba siendo sacado de la habitación por la ventana. Por Donkey Kong.

- ¡¿TÚ?- gritó Ike.- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

El gorila simplemente se subió al alféizar de la ventana, ignorándole. El mercenario apretó los puños y corrió hacia Ragnell.

- ¡Ike!- gritó Train.- ¡¿Qué ocu-UAGH!

El mercenario se giró, sobresaltado, con la espada entre las manos. Entonces, vio cómo Link, con Train inconsciente bajo un brazo, literalmente, y con Falchion en el otro, entró en la habitación y le empujó. Ike cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Donkey saltó por la ventana, llevándose a Marth consigo. El hyllian corrió hacia la ventana y saltó. Ike se levantó apresuradamente, con los brazos llenos de cortes por los cristales, y se asomó a la ventana. Vio cómo Link era recogido en el aire por Pit y Meta Knight, quien agarró al inconsciente entrenador. Se los llevaron hacia el bosque. Ike cada vez entendía menos. Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, Dedede y Wolf llegaron corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ganondorf.

- ¡Hemos encontrado a esa princesa de orejas puntiagudas tirada en el suelo!- gritó Wolf.

Pero el mercenario no les escuchó. Corrió hacia la entrada y se giró bruscamente, yendo a toda velocidad contra la ventana. De un salto, salió a través de ella y cayó, dando una voltereta, en el suelo. Entonces, sin perder de vista la dirección en la que se habían ido, echó a correr.

- ¡Mercenario!- gritó Ganondorf.- ¡No los sigas!

- ¡Quédate tú, si quieres!- gritó Ike, saliendo por la valla.- ¡Marth!

Los villanos se quedaron en la ventana, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que Wolf saltó. Entonces, los demás le siguieron. Al poco tiempo, Wolf alcanzó a Ike.

- ¡¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó el mercenario, sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Porque esto huele a pelea!- respondió el lobo.

Efectivamente, cien metros más adelante, les cortaron el paso. Se detuvieron, por lo que fueron alcanzados por Wario, Bowser, Dedede y Ganondorf. Frente a ellos estaban Pikachu, , Jigglypuff, Kirby, Olimar, Diddy Kong, Fox y Rob. Ike llevó la mano a su espada. Pero entonces, Dedede le hizo unas señas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ike.

- Quiere que sigamos adelante- explicó Ganondorf.- Dice que él puede con ellos.

- ¡Pero si son un montón!- protestó el mercenario.

Entonces, Dedede sacó un silbato y pitó. Al segundo, estaba rodeado de unas pequeñas bolas, parecidas a Kirby, pero más oscuras, que se lanzaron a pelear contra los enemigos. Aquello les abrió paso al resto. Dedede les hizo señas.

- ¡Vamos!- gritó Ganondorf.

- ¡Gracias!- le dijo Ike a Dedede.

El rey asintió e hinchó el pecho, antes de lanzarse a por Rob.

Los demás siguieron corriendo. Al poco rato les volvieron a cortar el paso. Ahora se trataba de Mario, Luigi y Yoshi. Esta vez, fue Bowser el que les dijo que siguieran adelante, murmurando cosas como "venganza" y "muerte a los fontaneros". Se rodeó a sí mismo y a Mario, Yoshi y Luigi con fuego. Los demás seguieron adelante.

- ¡El hecho de que nos estén asaltando de esta manera significa que vamos por buen camino, ¿no?- preguntó Ike, que se había desorientado por completo.

- ¡Supongo que sí!- respondió Ganondorf.- ¡Esto me recuerda al Gran Laberinto!

De pronto, una flecha cayó del cielo, haciéndoles detenerse bruscamente. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Pit y a Meta Knight.

- ¡¿Ya han llevado a Train a donde querían?- exclamó Ike

- ¡Mierda, que esos vuelan!- gritó Wolf.- ¡Estamos en desventaja!

Wario se bajó de la moto en la que había ido todo el tiempo y abrió una caja situada en la parte posterior de la misma. De ahí salió una bola Smash. Todos le miraron, incrédulos.

- ¡¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?- gritó el mercenario.

- ¡¿La has robado?- preguntó Wolf.

Wario se rió a carcajadas y se comió la bola. Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y se convirtió en SuperWario. Entonces, de una fuerte ventosidad, se elevó y se lanzó a por Pit y Meta Knight, dejando medio aturdidos a sus compañeros por el olor. Éstos, echaron a correr.

Los siguientes en aparecer, fueron Samus, Snake, Falcon y Lucario.

- Este es mi turno- dijo Ganondorf, rodeándose de oscuridad.

El villano dio un puñetazo a un árbol, cortando el paso a los cazarrecompensas, al pokemon y al capitán. Ike y Wolf aprovecharon para pasar.

- ¡Gracias, Ganondorf!- exclamó Ike, alejándose.

- ¡No pienses que será siempre así!- advirtió el villano.

El mercenario sonrió y siguió corriendo. No pasó ni un minuto hasta que aparecieron Falco y Sonic. Wolf sonrió.

- Una prueba de velocidad, ¿eh?- susurró.- Me gusta.

- Oye, estos dos son rapidísimos- murmuró Ike.- Tal vez debería quedarme y...

- Tú debes seguir adelante- cortó Wolf.- Además, no necesito tu ayuda. Concéntrate en llegar al final de todo esto.

El mercenario se quedó en silencio, pero después asintió. Wolf hizo una jugada parecida a la de Ganondorf para que Ike pudiera seguir. El mercenario echó a correr, pero fue perseguido por Sonic. Ike se giró bruscamente mientras sacaba la espada y lo mandó a volar. Entonces, aprovechó para seguir adelante.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ocurriera nada. Ike se detuvo a recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Estoy llendo por el camino correcto...?- se preguntó, al ver que no aparecía nadie.

De pronto, escuchó hojas moviéndose y se giró, sobresaltado, sacando a Ragnell. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver de quién se trataba.

De entre las sombras aparecieron un chico pelirrojo y uno que llevaba un extraño gorro verde.

- Roy... Link...- susurró el mercenario, apretando con fuerza el mango de la espada.

* * *

**Vale, hasta aquí xDD**

**Este capi es mas largo de lo normal, aunque no lo parezca. **

**Bueno, si, todos se han vuelto "malos" xD, a que eso no os lo esperabais? EH? EHH?**

**xD Todo se explicará xD**

**Pues hala, mañana supongo que actualizaré La Caja de los Secretos.**

**Ciaossu!**


	10. Dos

**Hala, actualizo rapidamente que me voy a dormir xDD. Gracias a Zeldi-chan y a Sam por los reviews ^^.**

**

* * *

**

Ike estaba frente a sus dos amigos, con Ragnell desenvainada. "Algo les ha debido lavar el cerebro...", pensó. ¿Cómo podía luchar sin herirlos?

No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando, ya que Roy se abalanzó sobre él. En un acto reflejo, Ike bloqueó el ataque con su espada. El pelirrojo seguía atacando sin cesar, ante lo que el mercenario sólo podía defenderse. Pero, cuando Link levantó su espada en señal de que él también iba a unirse, Ike empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

- ¡Parad!- gritó.- ¡Venga, ¿es que no veis que soy yo?

No hubo respuesta.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios habéis dejado que os laven así el cerebro?- chilló el mercenario.

Su compañero siguió atacándole. Ike tuvo que retroceder, jadeando. Entonces, Link se abalanzó sobre él, de repente. A Ike no le iba a dar tiempo a parar el ataque. El mercenario cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe... pero éste no llegó.

En vez de eso, escuchó un choque de metales. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Sheik, osea Zelda, le había salvado.

- ¡Zeld- Sheik!- se corrigió, ya que Zelda quería que le llamaran Sheik cuando se transformaba.- ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Os seguí, pero me quedé rezagada- dijo, haciendo retroceder a Link.- Peach está ayudando a Dedede, junto con los niños.

- Ya veo...

La princesa transformada se lanzó contra Link.

- ¡Ike!- gritó.- ¡Encárgate de Roy!¡Yo derrotaré a Link!

- ¡Entendido!

El mercenario le hizo frente al pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo derrotarle sin hacerle mucho daño?- preguntó a Sheik.

- ¡Usa el reverso de tu espada!- respondió el otro.

- ¡Ragnell no tiene reverso!- gritó, molesto.

- ¡PUES QUÍTALE LA ESPADA Y DERRÓTALO A GOLPES!- obviamente, Sheik no estaba de muy buen humor.

- ¡VALE!- gritó Ike, corriendo hacia Roy.- ¡Dame esa espada!

Roy se preparó para interceptarlo pero, justo en el momento en el que dirigió su espada en un ataque hacia el mercenario, éste hizo una especie de finta y le cogió del brazo, haciéndole soltar la espada, que apartó de una patada. Roy le dio un puñetazo en venganza, lo cual molestó terriblemente al mercenario.

- Bien, Roy- murmuró, crujiendo los puños.- Voy a tener que hacerte entrar en razón...

El mercenario se lanzó a por el pelirrojo, puño en alto. Tras una tanda de golpes, patadas y puñetazos, Ike consiguió golpear a Roy en la parte trasera del cuello, y el pelirrojo cayó inconsciente. El mercenario suspiró.

- Listo...- murmuró.

Miró a Sheik. Todavía luchaba contra Link.

- ¡Link, entra en razón!- gritaba.- ¡Eres el Héroe del Tiempo, maldita sea, no puedes dejar que te controlen así!

- ¡Sheik!- gritó Ike, para avisar de que ya había terminado.

- ¡Sigue!- respondió la princesa.- ¡Llega al fondo de este asunto!

Ike asintió, cogió a Ragnell y iba a seguir adelante cuando...

_*Paso, paso, paso*_

El mercenario se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sheik se giró un momento mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Link.

- Oh, no...- murmuró la princesa.

La silueta de una persona con una espada, al lado de otra más grande, se acercaban a ellos. Ike apretó los dientes.

- Marth...- susurró.

El príncipe desenvainó la espada en respuesta. Ike levantó a Ragnell pero, para su sorpresa, no fue Marth el que le atacó. Fue la silueta más grande, perteneciente a Donkey Kong. Como el mercenario ardía en furia, y además quería vengarse por lo que había pasado antes, no tardó ni dos segundos en mandar a volar al gorila. Cuando la molestia había desaparecido, príncipe y mercenario se prepararon para pelear. Iba a atacar cuando...

- ¡Ike!- gritó Sheik.- ¡Cuidado!

El mercenario se giró y vio a Link atacándole. Intentó bloquearlo con Ragnell, aunque sabía que era inútil. Frunció el ceño y fue a parar la espada con la mano, pero entonces alguien le apartó de la trayectoria de la espada de Link. Se escuchó un choque de metales. Ike abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Marth?- exclamó, sorprendido.

El príncipe acercó la cabeza a la de Link, que parecía sorprendido.

- Él es _mi_ presa- susurró sombríamente.- Tú vete a jugar con tu princesita.

Marth hizo retroceder a Link y se giró hacia el mercenario, quien le miraba, sorprendido. El príncipe le apuntó con Falchion.

- Levántate, mercenario- ordenó.- Intenta no aburrirme.

Ike estaba muy sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía al príncipe así desde... el gran laberinto. Se levantó a toda prisa y echó a correr. Como planeaba, Marth le persiguió.

- Cobarde...- murmuró el príncipe.

El mercenario corrió y corrió entre los matorrales, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro. Se colocó en el centro. Escuchaba a Marth correr entre los matorrales, y esperó. Tras observar el lugar donde se encontraba, se fijó en un hueco entre dos ramas blancas de un árbol, que formaban un arco.

- Curioso árbol- murmuró, acercándose.

Oyó a Marth llegar hasta el claro. Entonces se sorprendió.

Estaba viendo a Marth, pero no se había girado aún. El príncipe estaba golpeando el aire, como si fuera una pared, entre las dos ramas que formaban el arco. Ike se giró, y vio al príncipe que acababa de llegar. Volvió a mirar al arco.

- ¿D-dos... Marth?- preguntó, confundido.- ¿Qué demonios...?

- ¡¿Puedes verlo?- exclamó el príncipe que acababa de llegar, sorprendido.

Ike lo miró con cara de desconcierto.

_Quince minutos antes._

Marth abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron las caras preocupadas de sus amigos. Link, Pit, Roy, Samus y algunos más le miraban fijamente. El príncipe se sobresaltó, tras recordar todo de golpe. Se llevó la mano a la frente y vio que su herida había desaparecido. Miró a sus compañeros.

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó.- ¡Estáis bien!

- En realidad...- murmuró Samus.- Estamos atrapados.

Marth miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una extraña dimensión en la que no parecía haber suelo. Se giró y vio, para su asombro, que lo único que se parecía a la isla de Master Hand era una especie de puerta, con forma de arco, que daba a un claro.

- ¿Y no podemos salir por ahí?- preguntó.

Link se levantó y se puso al lado del arco. Intentó sacar la mano, pero algo se lo impedía. El príncipe se sorprendió. Samus suspiró.

- Este es un asunto muy serio- dijo, ganándose la atención del peliazul.- Cuando estábamos en el pueblo, me metí en una casa grande. Bajo el suelo, había una especie de sala informática. En los ordenadores había planos de la isla, pero más importante...

La cazarrecompensas le contó toda la historia. Cuando acabó, Marth no se lo podía creer.

- ¿Todo este tiempo... ha sido..._él_?- susurró.

- Sí- respondió la cazarrecompensas.- Y parece que estamos solos en esto.

Marth se llevó la mano a la frente.

- ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?

- No lo sé- respondió la cazarrecompensas.

- Los que estuvimos aquí desde el principio- intervino Sonic.- Vimos que nuestros seres malignos iban trayendo a los smashers. Si estaban conscientes, les dejaban frente a este arco, y de pronto, venían corriendo y lo atravesaban.

- ¡Es que vi el super casco X que quería comprar!- exclamó Falco.- Pero cuando pasé por el arco, desapareció.

- Yo vi a mi señora Palutena- comentó Pit.- Cuando me desperté, estaba frente al arco y la vi.

- Y así una larga lista- cortó Samus.- Pero es extraño, porque cuando entran aquí, es como si se creara un clon, que se queda fuera. Y esos "clones" son los que han estado atacándonos.

- ¿Es posible que esto sea...?- empezó Marth, pero se calló al ver las caras de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué pasa...?

Se giró y abrió mucho los ojos. Era Ike. El mercenario parecía haber estado corriendo, pues estaba jadeando. Marth se levantó apresuradamente y se colocó en el arco.

- ¡Ike!- gritó.- ¡Eh, Ike!

El mercenario parecía no oírle, pues estaba observando a su alrededor. De pronto, Ike miró hacia él. Marth sonrió.

- ¡Ike!- gritó.- ¡Estamos aquí!

Los demás se acercaron a Marth. Ike empezó a aproximarse al arco. Marth golpeó lo que fuera que le impedía salir. El mercenario le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero, de pronto, de entre los matorrales salió otro Marth. El príncipe abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía que Ike también estaba sorprendido, pues miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender.

_Ahora._

- ¿Dos... Marth?- preguntó el mercenario, confuso.

- ¡¿Puedes verlo?- exclamó el príncipe que acababa de llegar.

Ike le miró con cara de desconcierto.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?- exclamó el mercenario.- ¡¿Por qué sois dos?

Vio la sonrisa en la cara del Marth recién llegado.

- Esa es una trampa preparada por el amo- dijo.- Si te acercas, ves aquello que más deseas, y el mismo deseo te hace entrar por el arco._ Y de ahí no volverás a salir._

_

* * *

_

**Hale, ya ta xD**

**Viste, Sam? no quedó cicatriz! =D y Zeldi, no me asesines porque Marth hable así a Link, que es el "Marth malo" xDDD.**

**Ciaossu!**


	11. Rescate

**Tras unas cuantas semanas de vagueo y poca inspiración, traigo otro capi! xD. Gracias a Zeldi-chan, a Sam y a por sus reviews! x3**

**

* * *

**

Ike se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que había escuchado.

_Si te acercas, ves aquello que más deseas..._

Estaba viendo a cierto príncipe.

_...aquello que más deseas..._

Espera, ¡¿MARTH?

_...más deseas..._

- ¿Uh?¿Va en serio?- el mercenario se sonrojó.

...deseas...

Ike se giró lentamente hacia el Marth "malvado".

- ¿Estás de coña?- preguntó.

Ahora era el príncipe malvado el que parecía confundido.

- ¿Ara?¿Hay algo en mi explicación que sea demasiado difícil de coger para tu cerebro chamuscado?

Aquello molestó al mercenario. Prefería al "otro Marth", claramente. Decidió ignorar el insulto.

- Hey, ¿eres consciente de lo que eso significa?- preguntó Ike.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que acabas de decir. Eso de que muestra lo que más deseo.

Parece que al Marth oscuro le tomó un tiempo pensarlo. Luego, se sonrojó fuertemente.

- ¿Eso significa que el verdadero Marth está ahí, verdad?- preguntó el mercenario, sonriendo.

El príncipe se sorprendió.

- Entonces, sólo tengo que sacarlo de ahí- continuó Ike, acercándose al arco.

El otro no dijo nada; se limitó a observar, sonriendo.

_"Pero no puedes hacerlo"_, pensó.

Al otro lado del arco, Marth dejó de golpear "el aire". No podía oír lo que decían al otro lado, pero se sorprendió por la reacción de su "doble". Estaba rojo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí?- preguntó Samus.- ¿De qué hablan?

- No lo sé, no se escucha nada...- comentó Pit.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Link.- ¡Oh, no!¡Ike se acerca!

- ¡Hay que decirle que se detenga!- gritó Roy.- ¡Si no, él también quedará atrapado aquí!

Samus se giró hacia Marth.

- ¡Parece que a ti sí puede verte!- exclamó.- ¡Intenta hacerle señas!

- ¡¿Y-yo?- el pobre príncipe no sabía qué hacer.- ¡¿Y qué demonios hago?

- ¡Levanta los brazos, baila, lo que sea!- Samus estaba fuera de control.

Marth se giró, irritado, y empezó a mover los brazos de un lado a otro. Ike lo miró con cara de subnormal, pero siguió acercándose con el ceño fruncido. El mercenario vio cómo el príncipe se giraba después de hacer unos extraños gestos y parecía hablar con alguien. Entonces, le volvió a mirar y negó con la cabeza, con los brazos delante del cuerpo. Estaba diciéndole que no. El mercenario se detuvo, confuso.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- susurró.

El príncipe malvado se sorprendió. Él también veía a su doble al otro lado del arco. "Así no conseguiré que se meta por propia voluntad...", pensó.

Al final, decidió sacar su espada. Al instante, Ike se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Con cautela, desenvainó a Ragnell.

- ¿A qué viene esto, de repente?- preguntó.

- Si no vas tú, tendré que empujarte, mercenario- respondió el otro, apáticamente.

Ike apretó el mango de la espada.

- Hagamos un trato- propuso.- Si te venzo, me dirás cómo sacar a Marth y a los demás de ahí. Y sé que están, porque Marth parecía hablar con alguien.

- ¿Y por qué iba yo a aceptar?- preguntó el príncipe.

- Si pierdo, me meteré en el arco.

Marth "oscuro" suspiró.

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente te derroto y te lanzo ahí dentro?

Ike sonrió.

- Entonces, si tan seguro estás, no debería importarte la apuesta- comentó.- ¿O es que dudas de tus habilidades?

- Muy bien, que así sea- gruñó el príncipe, quien había caído de lleno en la trampa de Ike.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a por el mercenario. Ike puso todo su esfuerzo en bloquear el ataque, para conseguir hacer frente a la velocidad del príncipe. Esperaba al momento preciso.

Marth oscuro siguió atacando, sin dar tregua a Ike, quien sólo podía bloquear y retroceder, hasta llegar a tener la espalda contra una de las ramas que formaban el arco. Entonces, miró un momento hacia el mismo, y vio al verdadero Marth con una expresión de horror en su cara. Era normal, se estaba viendo a sí mismo atacar al mercenario.

Pero pronto tuvo que volver a centrar su atención en el otro Marth. Y entonces, lo vio. El momento que había estado esperando estaba a punto de llegar. El príncipe malvado se preparó para chocar contra él de frente. Saltó hacia delante e hizo presión contra Ragnell. En ese momento, cuando se aseguró de que le estaba mirando, Ike se pasó la lengua por los labios, lentamente. Entonces, el príncipe malvado se desconcentró y puso su atención en la boca de Ike. El mercenario aprovechó el momento para hacerle un barrido de pies y tirarlo, dando una patada a la espada e inmovilizando al príncipe en el suelo. El otro se rió.

- Eso es jugar sucio, mercenario...- murmuró.

- Pero he ganado- dijo Ike, orgullosamente.- ¿Cómo saco a Marth y al resto?

El otro se quedó en silencio. El mercenario frunció el ceño.

- ¡Eh, era un trato!- exclamó.

- Esa cosa intentará tragarte- dijo el príncipe, mirando hacia otro lado.- No sé lo que tienes que hacer.

Ike suspiró. No parecía estar mintiendo. Se incorporó y se acercó al arco, vigilando que el otro no se levantara. Se colocó justo en frente del verdadero Marth.

- Te voy a sacar de ahí- dijo.

El príncipe negaba con la cabeza, pero Ike no hizo caso y metió el brazo de lleno, agarrando el de Marth. Vio como la parte del brazo que había metido en el arco salía un metro a su izquierda. Al instante, notó como una fuerza enorme tiraba de él hacia el arco, pero consiguió resistir a duras penas. Sintió a Marth empujar con fuerza, intentando salir. Vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se giró hacia el falso príncipe.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- susurró el mercenario.

- Ya veo, así que esto es lo que pasa...- murmuró el falso Marth.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo, por algo invisible, hacia el arco. En cuanto los dedos del príncipe oscuro se metieron en el arco, Ike sintió un fuerte empuje hacia atrás. Su brazo había salido del arco, el brazo que había empezado a asomar un metro a su izquierda había desaparecido, y los dedos de Marth asomaban por el arco.

- ¡Ya lo entiendo!- gritó el mercenario.- ¡El verdadero y el falso no pueden estar en el mismo lado del arco; entonces, cuando entraron en el arco a buscar aquello que más deseaban, en este lado aparecieron sus dobles oscuros!

Al otro lado del arco.

- ¡Eh!¡Ike lo está logrando!- gritó Pit.

- ¡Mirad, el doble de Marth está siendo atraído hacia el arco, pero no está entrando aquí!- exclamó Samus.

- ¡Está desapareciendo!- añadió Snake.

En efecto, el príncipe falso no fue arrastrado al lugar en el que se encontraban ellos, sino que iba desapareciendo a medida que se introducía en el arco. Samus se acercó a Marth, que estaba a punto de sacar la cabeza.

- ¡Marth, traed a nuestros dobles aquí para que podamos salir!

- ¡Vale!

Todos empujaron a Marth, ayudándole a salir. Ike tiró con fuerza y, en el último impulso, el príncipe salió bruscamente, haciendo al mercenario caer hacia atrás. Marth también se fue de cara contra el suelo, pero Ike consiguió agarrarlo a tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

- Sí, gracias- murmuró el príncipe, avergonzado.

Se levantaron y se giraron hacia el arco. No veían nada.

- ¿Están los demás ahí?- preguntó Ike.

- Sí- respondió Marth.- Tenemos que traer a sus dobles y meterlos en el arco, así podrán salir.

El mercenario asintió.

- Ike...- susurró de pronto el otro.

- ¿Qué?

- Samus me ha contado todo lo que está pasando.

El mercenario se quedó en silencio, esperando a que siguiera.

- Nos han tendido una trampa. Y una bien grande- explicó Marth.- Parece ser que esta isla no es de Master Hand, sino es un mundo recreado. El fantasma de la cueva, la maldición de la aldea, este arco... todo fue creado para deshacerse de nosotros. Samus lo vio todo bajo una casa de la aldea, donde había una sala llena de ordenadores.

Ike abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?- gritó.- ¡¿Y quién lo creó todo?

Marth bajó la mirada.

- El mismo al que llaman "amo".

El mercenario tragó saliva.

- ¿Master Hand?¿Crazy Hand?

Tras un silencio, Marth negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños.

- _Tabuu._

_

* * *

_

**Hale, hasta aquí jeje**

**¿Qué os pareció? Ya entramos en la recta final, o eso tengo previsto!**

**El próximo... no sé para cuando vendrá, tengo el mismo problema que con la Caja de los Secretos: no hay Internet donde voy. Pero bueno, ya veré como hacer.**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	12. El saludo de Tabuu

**Lo... lo he conseguido... ¡Por fin! ¡Un ataque de inspiración!¡Escribí un capítulo en hora y media, después de año y medio sin seguir!**

**Soy feliz, espero que os guste. Tal vez no os vendría mal releer los capítulos anteriores, yo tuve que hacerlo... xD**

**Dedico este capítulo a mi querida Sam! que le prometí que le dedicaría el siguiente que escribiera por su cumple! ¿Cuánto he tardado?¿Dos meses? XD Espero que te guste y a ver si hablamos pronto! X3**

**Disclaimer: lo de siempre! Los personajes son de Nintendo.**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las que comentásteis en este tiempo, realmente me habéis ayudado a no abandonar este fic! Espero que me dure la inspiración para continuar el resto!**

**A leer!**

* * *

No pasó mucho hasta que los villanos, Sheik y aquellos que habían salido a pelear, llegaron a donde estaban Ike y Marth. Cargaban con los dobles oscuros, derrotados.

- ¡Estupendo, justo a tiempo!- exclamó el mercenario.- ¡Hay que meterlos en ese arco!

- Estamos bien, gracias por tu preocupación- murmuró Wolf.

Ike se sorprendió y sonrió.

- Lo siento- se disculpó.- ¿Estáis bien?¿Os han herido?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- escupió el lobo.

Los demás villanos se rieron. Parecía que el lobo simplemente quería que preguntaran por su estado para responder así. Ike se la guardó mentalmente y se juró devolvérsela cuando menos se lo esperara.

Al otro lado del espejo, unos intentaban descifrar lo que decían fuera, otros simplemente esperaban a ser rescatados y, por último, estaban aquellos que trataban de calmar a Samus, pues la mujer había enfurecido al ver que estaban siendo ignorados por los del otro lado. Luego estaba Snake, quien instaba a Samus a armar un escándalo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Marth, fueron metiendo a los dobles oscuros en el arco, y liberando así a los luchadores. Acabaron cuando ya era mediodía.

Tras ello, volvieron todos a la mansión. Increíblemente, el resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. No había rastro ni de Master Hand, ni de Tabuu. En la mansión parecía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y los luchadores, para tranquilizar a los más pequeños, decidieron ir a la playa.

Así, mientras los niños jugaban en la orilla, los mayores hablaban sobre el problema.

- Pensé que habíamos acabado con Tabuu- murmuró Samus.

- Sus alas se resquebrajaron- comentó Link.- Realmente parecía como si hubiera muerto.

- Ya, pero "parecía" no nos sirve, hyllian- gruñó Snake.

Link le miró mosqueado. Ya llevaban unos cuantos roces, y Marth decidió que ellos también necesitaban relajarse un poco.

- Creo que deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de los niños- comentó.- Se ve a la legua que no estamos de humor para hablar seriamente sobre esto.

No hubo objeciones. Todos se fueron a dar un baño al mar, al que finalmente se unieron los más pequeños, con flotadores. Pasaron un buen rato, durante el cual los mayores olvidaron sus preocupaciones contagiándose de la risa de los niños. Sin embargo, no todo iba a acabar perfecto. Pues Tabuu no tardaría en contraatacar. Así, el maligno ser decidió darles una pequeña advertencia.

- ¡Hala!- exclamó Toon Link.- ¡Qué de peces han aparecido de repente!

- ¡Kyaa!¡Qué repelús!- chilló Peach, saliendo del agua en cuanto uno rozó su pierna.

- Qué extraño...- murmuró Marth.

- ¡Ja!¿Por qué no pescamos la cena, Link?- preguntó Ike, feliz.- Ya me estaba aburriendo.

- Qué idiota...- murmuró Marth.

El mercenario no escuchó su comentario.

- Yo voy a salir, que se ve que a muchos no les gusta esto de los peces- dijo Link, mirando como salían bastantes de sus compañeros, llevándose a algunos de los niños.

- Vaale...- suspiró Ike, siguiendo a su amigo.

- En fin...- Marth observó a los que quedaban.

Toon Link, Pit y él. A los dos mayores, el agua les cubria por la cintura, de forma que al ángel no se le mojaban las alas. De pronto, Toon Link dejó escapar un grito sordo.

- M-Marth...- susurró, asustado.

El príncipe se giró.

- ¿Qué ocu...

No tuvo que terminar la frase. Vio cómo un pez grande y alargado estaba acercándose lentamente a ellos. Parecía una morena, aunque algo más grande de lo normal.

- ¡Mi señora Palutena!- gritó Pit en cuanto vio al enorme pez.

Aquel grito hizo girarse a unos cuantos, entre ellos Ike, que ya había llegado a la orilla.

- Pit, cálmate...- susurró Marth, colocándose delante de él y Toon Link.- Lleva a Toon a la orilla.

- ¡Pero Marth!- protestó.- ¡¿Y tú?

- Tranquilo, un pez no me va a ganar- respondió el príncipe.- Vamos, pon al pequeño a salvo.

- D-de acuerdo...

El ángel se apresuró a llevar a Toon Link a la orilla. Aunque el agua les llegaba a la cintura, estaban bastante lejos. La superficie era muy plana.

La morena llegó hasta Marth. Hizo ademán de perseguir al ángel, como si no hubiera visto al príncipe, pero Marth le cortó el paso y al instante el animal se fijó en el. Los luchadores vieron entonces al animal, y los mayores entraron al agua para ayudar al príncipe, aunque no les iba a dar tiempo a llegar si el animal atacaba.

Marth seguía los movimientos de la morena, y evitaba que ésta le rodease. Estaba asustado, pues de nuevo le faltaba su espada. Pero no iba a permitir que el animal siguiera a Pit y Toon Link. Seguía con los brazos abiertos, como si tuviera a alguien detrás a quien proteger. La morena se cansó de intentar rodearle para atraparlo y abrió la boca. Marth se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de actitud del animal y se quedó paralizado por unos instantes.

Pero antes de que la morena atacara, el príncipe sintió un fuerte brazo cogiéndole por la cintura y levantándolo.

- ¡Menudo bicho para la cena!- exclamó una voz conocida.- Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tiene buena pinta...

Marth giró la cabeza hacia su salvador, quien le sujetaba con una mano bajo el brazo, como si fuera una caja.

- ¡Ike!- exclamó.

El mercenario asestó un fuerte puñetazo al animal, aturdiéndole. No tardaron en llegar Snake, Samus, Fox y Link, quienes se desquitaron con el animal de todo el estrés sufrido aquellos días.

Ike se giró y volvió hacia la orilla, sin soltar al príncipe.

- ¿Estás bien, Marth?- preguntó.

- P-puedo andar- dijo el príncipe.

- Esa no ha sido mi pregunta.

Marth suspiró.

- Estoy bien, gracias- respondió.

- Así me gusta- dijo Ike, con una sonrisa.- Pero eres un temerario.

- ¿Qué?

- Podrías por lo menos haber pedido ayuda- murmuró Ike, saliendo del agua y llevándose al príncipe hacia la mansión, haciendo caso omiso de los que se acercaban para preguntar por la salud de Marth.- Si no llega a ser por el grito de Pit, no me habría enterado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Creí que podría con un pez- susurró irritado el príncipe.

- ¿Y qué te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó el mercenario, divertido.- Era un pez grande.

- Tú pudiste- repuso Marth.

- Pero yo soy más grande que tú- dijo Ike.- E iba mentalizado para atacar al pez, no para proteger a Pit y Toon Link.

- Pero me protegiste a mí.

El mercenario entró en la mansión y se dirigió a la enfermería; Marth no dijo nada sobre el silencio de su compañero. Allí comprobaron que el príncipe no tuviera heridas, y en ese rato fueron llegando los demás a la mansión. Roy cargaba con Pit, a quien con las prisas se le habían mojado las alas, y Link traía a su pequeño gemelo, rodeado por los niños.

Cuando la situación se calmó un poco, todos se reunieron en la sala común de la mansión, incluídos los villanos, quienes no habían ido a la playa. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Sin previo aviso, Snake tiró un trozo de piel de la morena sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a unos cuantos.

- ¿Qué demonios...?- murmuró Link.

- Lleva la marca de Tabuu- cortó Samus.- Parece que nos ha saludado.

Nadie dijo nada, instando a Samus a continuar.

- Parece que esta noche vamos a tener que pelear en serio- concluyó ella.

Asintieron. Marth se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Los demás le miraron, Ike le imitó.

- ¿Dónde vais?- preguntó Roy.

- Vamos a pelear, ¿cierto?- dijo Ike.- Pues habrá que prepararse.

- A mí no me vuelven a pillar sin espada y armadura- comentó Marth, subiendo.

- ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Link.- Esta vez iremos con todo.

Tras un grito de aprobación general, todos subieron a cambiarse. El final de aquellas extrañas vacaciones se acercaba.

* * *

**Aunque no lo parezca, son dos páginas y media en el word, que es la duración de casi todos los capis. Juas juas juas, qué contenta estoy. Ahora que por fin he terminado con el instituto, espero poder volver a dedicar un buen rato a escribir fics, porque me encanta.**

**Gracias a todas por leer!**

**Me pondré las pilas!**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	13. La brecha

**Tranquilos... no estáis soñando. ¡HE VUELTO! CON LA ISLA, DISPUESTA A TERMINARLA! XD Realmente dejé el fic casi al final... u_u soy una persona horrible.**

** Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis el último capítulo... (hace un par de años...) En serio, vuestros ánimos me han hecho volver y... aquí llega el resultado de vuestra voluntad!**

**Espero que os guste, tal vez tengáis que releer (como hice yo) para recordar! ^^**

**A leer!**

* * *

Tras armarse hasta la médula y cenar en abundancia, los luchadores se reunieron con fuerzas renovadas en el hall de la mansión para ultimar los preparativos de la última batalla. Todos tenían la sensación de que aquella noche iba a ser definitiva, que Tabuu iba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Lucario sentía una mala vibración sobre toda la isla, más fuerte que los días anteriores, lo cual asustó bastante a Ike. El mercenario no quería saber más de fantasmas, entes, maldiciones ni nada que se les pareciera.

Colocándose su tiara, como príncipe que era, Marth salió de su habitación en dirección al hall. En el trayecto se unió a Pit y Link, que conversaban sobre la batalla que se avecinaba. Todos vestían sus ropas oficiales.

Al verlos en el hall, Ike y Roy se acercaron.

- ¿Preparados?- preguntó el pelirrojo.- Esta noche van a rodar cabezas.

Pit se asustó y disimuladamente se escondió detrás de Marth. Roy se dio cuenta de la mirada que todos le lanzaban y sonrió.

- Perdón, perdón, era sólo una forma de hablar- se disculpó.- Quería decir que será una batalla épica.

Todos suspiraron. Estaban nerviosos, ansiosos incluso. Sus espíritus de lucha estaban al máximo. Tabuu les había fastidiado las vacaciones, y lo iba a pagar caro. Con eso en mente, se reunieron y dividieron en dos grupos: largo y corto alcance.

Los luchadores salieron de la mansión con determinación. Marth encabezaba la línea deantera de combate directo, mientras que Samus se encargaba de la de largo alcance. Se dirigieron a la playa.

- ¿Por qué a la playa?- preguntó Roy.- Con la arena será más difícil moverse bien...

Marth sonrió.

- No nos costaría nada y lo sabes- respondió.- Vamos allí porque es el lugar donde comenzó todo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ike.

- La prueba de valor...- murmuró, recordando el mal rato que había pasado en aquella cueva.

- Exacto- dijo Marth.- Aquel fantasma probablemente fue creado por Tabuu, al igual que la maldición de la Isla. Si realmente sobrevivió a nuestro ataque, debe ansiar venganza.

Roy asintió en silencio. Ike sonrió.

- ¡Si quiere venganza, que venga él directamente y que no se valga de truquitos con fantasmas ni esas cosas de cobardes!

- Esas cosas que te hacen cobarde- corrigió Roy.

Ike le dio un capón. Sin embargo, a Marth todo aquello le resultaba extraño. ¿Por qué Tabuu no los había matado, si había tenido infinidad de ocasiones para hacerlo? En lugar de eso, los había intentado capturar. Gracias a que Ike había visto a Marth en aquel arco, habían conseguido liberarse. Más tarde, él mismo fue atacado en el mar.

- No...- susurró Marth.

Aquel fue el momento en el que el príncipe se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Tabuu sí que había intentado matar a una persona. A él. Dos veces.

- Mierda- murmuró, deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Marth?- preguntó Ike.

En la prueba de valor, casi murió asfixiado por el fantasma que había poseído a Zelda. Sin embargo, los demás sólo habían sido asustados o poseídos. Pero él no. Él casi fue asesinado.

- Nos hemos equivocado- susurró.- Tabuu no quiere una masacre.

- ¿Qué?

Podría haber hecho explotar la mansión con ellos dentro. Y, sin embargo, los había provocado para que salieran todos juntos a por él.

- ¡Quiere un ejército!- gritó Marth.

- ¿Un ejército?- preguntó Roy.

- ¡Quiere utilizarnos para vengarse de Master Hand!- explicó.- ¡Por eso nos fue capturando e intentó usar a nuestros clones oscuros!¡Nos estamos sirviendo en bandeja!

Todos se detuvieron al escucharle, entendiendo la situación. Habían caído de lleno en la trampa del enemigo.

- Y a mí intentó matarme varias veces...- susurró el príncipe.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Ike.- Tu habilidad con Falchion es inigualable... sin duda serías un miembro fuerte de su "ejército".

- Tal vez le das miedo, Marth- comentó Roy casi en broma.- Ya sabes la mala leche que tienes cuando te levantas por las mañanas.

- Roy, no es momento para bromas- cortó Ike.

Pero el comentario del pelirrojo sacó a Marth de su rompecabezas. Recordó y analizó todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella isla, y también tuvo en cuenta la especial y extraña relación que mantenía con Ike. Aquel vínculo que no acababa de saber definir los había salvado cuando ocurrió lo de los clones. Habían desbaratado los planes de Tabuu. Ike lo había hecho.

- Roy tiene razón...- murmuró Marth, mirando a Ike.- Tabuu tiene miedo, pero no de mí.

- Marth, no seas ridículo- dijo el mercenario.- ¿De quién va a tener miedo ese monstruo?

- De ti, Ike.

Ante el silencio de los demás, incluído el aludido, Marth prosiguió su explicación.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Todo lo que ha pasado en esta isla ha tenido relación contigo. Más concretamente, con tus miedos.

Ike abrió mucho los ojos.

- Fantasmas, maldiciones, magia negra... Tabuu estaba buscando asustarte e inutilizarte, y de hecho lo conseguió durante un tiempo, cuando decidiste quedarte en la mansión en lugar de acompañarnos al pueblo maldito. Eres poderoso, todos lo sabemos. Y tú le diste el golpe final en la batalla del laberinto subespacial.

Ike guardó silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que Marth acababa de explicar. ¿Tabuu?¿Miedo de él?¿Tan fuerte era el mercenario que ni él mismo lo sabía?

- Pero entonces...- empezó Roy.- ¿Por qué te ha intentado matar a ti y no a Ike?

Marth caviló su respuesta durante unos instantes.

- No lo sé- respondió finalmente.- Tal vez para desmorizarle. Como somos amigos...

Roy se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Entonces, qué hacemos?- preguntó Samus.

Ike sonrió.

- Seguir con el plan- dijo.- Si quiere pelea, la tendrá. No volverá a cogernos desprevenidos. Ese monstruíto hace bien en tener miedo. ¡Vamos a por él!

Todos rugieron en respuesta y se dirigieron a la playa con el espíritu en llamas. Marth, por el contrario, no estaba tan seguro como sus compañeros. El motivo por el cual era el único al que Tabuu había atacado aún era desconocido para él. Si no entendía a su enemigo, significaba que aún podría sorprenderlos. Ike notó su nerviosismo y se puso a su lado. Ya era hora de decírselo. El príncipe le miró.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

- Creo que ya sé por qué te ataca a ti- dijo Ike.

Marth se sorprendió.

- ¿Ah, sí?¿Por qué?

- Porque... yo haría lo que fuera por ti- respondió el mercenario, sin mirarle.- Si veo que estás en peligro, entro en cólera y mis habilidades se multiplican, como ocurrió en la batalla final... No sé cómo explicarlo, Tabuu estaba a punto de matarte, y eso me enfureció. Ataqué con todo, casi sin pensar.

El príncipe escuchó en silencio.

- Creo que intenta desmoralizarme, como tú has dicho. Tiene miedo de lo que puedo hacer si te hace daño. Tiene miedo de que vuelva a fastidiarle los planes. Tiene miedo de lo que siento por ti.

Marth abrió mucho los ojos, ligeramente sonrojado.

- Y... ¿Qué sientes por mí, Ike?- preguntó suavemente.

Ike le miró por fin y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa cálida, cargada de sentimientos.

- Amor, Marth- respondió.- Si te pierdo, siento que moriré y que perderé mi voluntad de luchar.

El príncipe sintió que su corazón latía por fuerza. Ike le había confesado sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos de los que Tabuu tenía miedo, y que a él le habían hecho muy feliz. Ike se puso algo nervioso.

- B-bueno... y...- tartamudeó.- ¿Qué... sientes tú?

Marth sonrió y fue a responder, pero de pronto hubo un pequeño temblor y se escuchó un horrible crujido. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la playa. No se escuchaba nada más que el mar. Aquella exagerada calma tras aquel crujido los puso nerviosos. Era una noche sin luna, y sin embargo se veía como si estuviera llena. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

Quizá con demasiada.

- Aquí viene- anunció Marth.- Estad preparados.

Todos se pusieron en alerta. El suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza y se abrió una brecha de unos veinte metros que separó a los dos grupos de luchadores. Lucas estuvo a punto de caerse, pero los Ice Climbers lo sujetaron con sus cuerdas.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Lucas?!- gritó Peach.

- ¡S-sí!- respondió el niño, aterrado.

Marth frunció el ceño. En esa brecha había materia parecida al laberinto subespacial. No estaba seguro de qué les pasaría si caían dentro, pero no parecía ser nada bueno.

- Mierda, nos han separado- murmuró Roy.

Ike asintió. Aquel susto podrían pagarlo muy caro. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar más, porque de pronto el mar se "abrió" y de él emergió con estruendo la figura de su enemigo. Tabuu estaba allí. El golpe de mar y el temblor que llegó después hizo perder el equilibrio a varios luchadores. Esta vez fue Roy el que se desequilibró y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Marth corrió hacia él y le sujetó.

- ¡No te sueltes, Roy!

- ¡Como si pensara hacerlo!- gritó el pelirrojo, sujetándose al precipicio con una mano sin soltar la de Marth con la otra.

Sin embargo, los guantes comenzaron a resbalársele de las manos debido al sudor que le provocaba la situación, y la mala suerte quiso que se quebrara la roca en la que apoyaba los pies. Marth no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Roy cayó hacia aquel agujero subespacial, pero fue salvado por un ángel.

- ¡Roy!- gritó Pit, tirándose con las alas extendidas y cogiendo al pelirrojo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Bien hecho, Pit!- gritó Marth.

El ángel sonrió y subió a Roy hacia la superficie.

- Gracias, amigo- dijo Roy, mientras era devuelto a tierra.

- ¡De nada!

Tabuu estiró sus brazos y rugió. Todos se pusieron en tensión.

- Así que era cierto que no habías muerto...- murmuró Samus.

El monstruo desplegó sus alas y miró a los luchadores. Tras un vistazo general, sus ojos se posaron en Ike. El mercenario sintió como si le atravesaran con la mirada.

- ¿Qué...?- murmuró. Luego sonrió.- ¿Vienes a por mí desde el principio?

Sin embargo, la mirada del monstruo cambió de Ike a Marth. El mercenario se dio cuenta y se giró, nervioso, buscando al príncipe. Cuando vio que estaba al borde del precipicio, ayudando a Pit a subir a Roy, le entró el pánico y corrió hacia él desesperadamente.

- ¡Marth, cuidado!- gritó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Tabuu dio un latigazo al príncipe, que cayó a la brecha.

- ¡MARTH!

* * *

**Tuve que detenerme, ya superaba las tres hojas! XD Supongo que eso os pondrá contentos, ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito! No me quiero poner fechas porque me pongo nerviosa, pero espero subir el siguiente a lo largo de la semana que viene!**

**Cuánto tiempo... y qué feliz estoy de volver con este fic. Al final, gracias a vosotros le he cogido mucho cariño! Ike se ha declarado! KYAAAA!**

**Bueeeeeeno pues, con esto me despido. Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Espero vuestros reviews! ^^ **

**Ciaossu!**


	14. Amor

**Yossu! Aquí llega el siguiente! Un poco tarde, lo sé, pero son los últimos capítulos y tengo que pensármelos bien OwO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, LordTaco, Princess Aaramath y Zeldi-chan por sus hermosos reviews!**

**Y ahora a leer! Que se quedó en parte fastidiada en el capítulo anterior XD**

* * *

Debido al golpe, tanto Pit como Roy salieron disparados hacia los lados, incapaces de ayudar a Marth.

- ¡No, joder, Marth!- gritó Samus.

Ike no se amedrentó ante la brecha y saltó detrás del príncipe, ante la incrédula mirada de todos.

- ¡¿Ike?!- gritaron.

Roy se levantó apresuradamente y corrió también hacia allí, y Pit desplegó sus alas y fue detrás. Pero, para su sorpresa, una barrera invisible les impidió caer. El ángel chocó con fuerza contra ella y perdió el conocimiento. Roy abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?!- gritó.- ¡Pit!

El pelirrojo corrió por aquella barrera invisible que cubría ahora la brecha, hacia el ángel. Lo cogió en brazos y fue con él hacia tierra. Peach corrió hacia ellos mientras los demás comenzaban la lucha contra Tabuu.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó la princesa.- ¡Ike y Marth han...!

- No lo sé, Peach...- dijo Roy, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tabuu ha sellado la brecha- dijo Lucario, creando una de sus esferas aurales.- Para evitar que nadie entre... o salga. No sé si conseguiremos ayudar a Ike y Marth.

Roy dio un puñetazo al suelo.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos, joder!- gritó el pelirrojo.

- No podemos distraernos, Roy- le dijo Lucario.- Te necesitamos en el frente.

Roy apretó los puños y dejó a Pit con Peach. Miró con furia a Tabuu y se lanzó a pelear.

- ¡Maldito seas!- gritó, con la espada en alto.

Todos atacaban, aunque con poca sincronización, debido a que no habían elaborado un plan de ataque además de la división en ambos grupos, y también a lo que acababa de pasar. Acababan de empezar a pelear y ya habían perdido a dos de los luchadores más fuertes. Pero no sólo eran luchadores, también eran amigos importantes. Por eso, nadie los daba por perdidos; rezaban en su interior por que los dos espadachines estuvieran bien. Aún así, la desconcentración pudo con más de uno. Zelda estuvo a punto de recibir un latigazo, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Link la atrajo hacia sí mismo con su cadena. El impulso hizo que la chica cayera sobre el hyllian.

- ¡Kyaa!- chilló Zelda.

- ¡Au!- exclamó Link.- ¿E-estás bien?

- Sí, gracias, Link- respondió ella, aún encima, sonriendo.

Tras unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos algo sonrojados, Snake rompió el ambiente dándole una patadita en la cabeza a Link.

- ¡Au!- gritó.- ¡Joder, Snake, ¿eres imbécil o qué?!

- ¡Vuestros amoríos pueden esperar, idiota!- gritó el hombre.

Ninguno continuó con la discusión y volvieron con rapidez a la batalla. La situación pintaba mal, pues llevaban muchos golpes dados, pero Tabuu no parecía ni sentirlos.

Por otro lado, en el interior de la brecha, la situación era mucho más tranquila. Marth caía y caía, todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba nada. Llegó un momento en el que perdió la noción del tiempo. Estaba aturdido por el latigazo, que podría haber sido letal si no hubiera llevado su armadura. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, que minutos antes habían empezado a mirar a la nada.

¿Había terminado todo para él? Se había separado de sus amigos en el momento más importante. No iba a poder ayudarlos. Pero no pasaba nada, ellos eran muy fuertes; tenían a Samus, a Link, a Lucario, a Snake, a Zelda, a Roy... a Ike...

Marth abrió los ojos de par en par. Ike. Ike se le había confesado... y él no había respondido. Les habían interrumpido la conversación. Ahora nunca podría decirselo...

Decirle que él también le quería.

- Ike...- susurró, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Marth!

El príncipe abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquel grito. No podía ser...

- ¿Ike?

- ¡Marth!¡Por fin te encuentro!

No era un sueño. El mercenario caía en picado hacia él, con los brazos extendidos y una cara de alivio inmenso. ¿Había saltado tras de él?

- ¡Dios mío!¡Ike!- exclamó el príncipe.- ¡¿Cómo has...?!

Cuando el mercenario consiguió llegar hasta él, le abrazó con mucha fuerza. Marth correspondió al abrazo mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Ike siempre llegaba hasta él. Daba igual en que mundo, dimensión o tiempo se encontrara, Ike siempre le salvaba de cualquier peligro.

Pero aquella situación era distinta.

- Ike... ¿Por qué...?- susurró Marth.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho...?

El mercenario sonrió y le besó la frente. Lo que había hecho no era un acto de rescate. Era un suicidio. Ike había decidido caer con él.

- ¿No es evidente?- preguntó el mercenario.- Es porque te quiero, ya te lo dije. No iba simplemente a verte caer.

- Pero ellos te necesitan...- insistió el príncipe.

- Yo creo que tú me necesitas más que ellos- respondió Ike, sonriendo pícaramente.

Marth se sorprendió y se rió. Si aquel era el fin de sus vidas, por lo menos que fuera feliz. Por eso, abrazó a Ike y se mantuvo pegado a él un rato. Irónicamente teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban, el mercenario era la persona más feliz del mundo en aquel momento. Sujetó a su príncipe con fuerza entre sus brazos y sonrió.

- Te quiero, Marth- susurró en su oído.

El príncipe levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió cálidamente.

- Yo también te quiero, Ike- dijo.

Y entonces el mercenario se sonrojó. En un impulso, juntó sus labios con los de Marth, quien correspondió casi al instante. Así, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Los dos lo sabían. Acababan de ver el "suelo". El tiempo se les terminaba. Por eso, se abrazaron aún con más fuerza y cerraron los ojos, aguardando el impacto.

Sin embargo, el golpe fue mucho más amortiguado de lo que esperaban. De hecho, ni siquiera les dolió un poco. Abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, y los abrieron aún más al ver que era Master Hand, ni más ni menos, quien los había salvado de morir estampados. La gran mano los sujetaba a varios metros de la superficie.

- ¡¿Master Hand?!- exclamaron los dos.

- Veo que a vosotros también os ha lanzado a la grieta subespacial- comentó la mano.

- ¿Grieta subespacial?- preguntó Ike, mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Otra vez lo mismo?

- Sí, solo que esta vez no os han transformado en trofeos- dijo Master Hand.- Tenía intención de acabar con vosotros.

Marth carraspeó.

- En realidad tenía intención de acabar conmigo, pero Ike saltó tras de mí.

El mercenario se rascó la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Ya veo- dijo Master Hand, dejándolos en la superficie.- De hecho, estabais bastante acaramelados mientras caíais...

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¿Se trata de un romance?- preguntó la mano sin discreción.

Marth agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, pero Ike negó con decisión.

- ¡Es mucho más que eso!- exclamó, con orgullo.- Yo le amo.

El príncipe se giró hacia su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos y rojo como un tomate maduro. Se escuchó la risa de Master Hand.

- Vaya, vaya... qué inesperado- dijo.- Bueno, quizá no tanto.

Ike iba a preguntar qué quería decir con eso cuando la mano giró sobre sí misma y una bola smash apareció sobre su palma. Ike y Marth se sorprendieron.

- ¿Una bola smash?- preguntó Marth.- ¿Cómo...?

- Digamos que me la tenía guardada- respondió Master Hand.- Marth, me has venido de perlas. Ese idiota de Tabuu me ha dado la llave para salir de aquí.

Los dos humanos estaban confusos.

- ¿Llave?- preguntó el príncipe.

- Así es, Marth. Llevo varios días intentando escapar golpeando la superficie de la grieta, pero no había manera. De hecho, he recibido mucho daño a base de estamparme contra el "techo".

Ike frunció el ceño.

- Entonces, si ni siquiera tú puedes romper la barrera, ¿de qué llave hablas?

Marth relacionó conceptos y enseguida dio con la respuesta.

- ¡Mi smash final!- exclamó.

- Exacto- dijo Master Hand.- El ataque final de Marth tiene el poder de destruir todo lo que toca. Y justamente tengo aquí una bola Smash.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Ike.- ¿Pues a qué esperamos?

- Antes de hacerlo, debo advertiros de que hay un factor de riesgo- dijo la mano.

Marth asintió.

- Supongo que no es seguro que mi ataque sea suficiente para romper la barrera- dijo.

- Así es; si entre tú y yo no conseguimos romperla... no podréis resistir el golpe y seréis aplastados.

A Ike se le revolvió el estómago.

- Joder, justo cuando pensaba que me había librado de morir aplastado...

Marth levantó las cejas, divertido.

- ¿Es que no confías en mí?- preguntó.

- ¡Eh!¡Yo no he dicho eso!- se defendió el mercenario.- Vas a romper esa barrera en menos de un segundo.

- Muy bien, pues vamos allá- dijo Master Hand, bajando a recogerlos.- Creo que tienen problemas ahí arriba.

Los dos asintieron y se subieron a él. Cuando estuvieron sujetos a la mano, Master Hand comenzó a elevarse y a tomar velocidad. Marth sujetaba la bola Smash con fuerza, esperando al momento preciso para usarla.

Todo dependía de él. No podía fallar.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Los saco de una y los meto en otra peor ¿eh?. Soy una mala persona XD **

**Bueno, espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, pero como he dicho, me lo tomo con calma OwO así salen mejor.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis comentado!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
